Easy as Pie
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: Edward Masen: successful actor, admired by many, desired by thousands; he had everything he could have possibly wanted, except … happiness. One night, while trying to escape his crazy life, he literally made a "right" turn, which led him to Little Bell. Could finding that happiness really be as easy as pie?
1. Chapter 1

**This will be familiar to some of you as it was donated earlier this fall, but I have expanded and finished. There are only 7 chapters and I will post twice per week til done. **

**All the usual disclaimers remain. I have only borrowed the characters, but the word and ideas are mine.**

**Thanks to Liz, Lady and Trina for their eyes. Mid-Night Cougar betaed – her red pen is legendary.**

* * *

The walls were closing in around me. I paced around the room, my hands pulling at my hair in frustration. I stood, looking out the window, ignoring my phone that was beeping constantly with incoming texts and calls. I knew whom it would be if I picked up the phone. I didn't want to talk to them right now. I didn't want to listen to how grateful I should be; how many other people would love to be in my shoes.

I didn't want to hear what a selfish bastard I was being. I'd heard it enough today.

The phone in the room began to ring and I knew I had to get out of there. I couldn't take another minute of being cooped up. Moving into the bedroom I changed into jeans and a white T-shirt, throwing a jacket over it and grabbing my other cellphone. The one for which only my family and closest friends had the number. No one else. Not even my manager. I left the other one where I had thrown it on the couch earlier.

Leaving the suite, I checked the hall first, but it was empty. It was only eight o'clock, but the hotel was pretty quiet. Hearing the elevator ping, indicating someone was getting off on this floor; I quickly made my way to the back stairway and ran down the empty flights of stairs, knowing exactly who would be getting off on my floor. Having gone this way before, I knew precisely where to go and a few minutes later emerged out the back of the hotel and into the alley.

This time there was no car waiting to whisk me off. There was no one waiting for me at all. Any photographers would be hanging around the front of the building or at the entrance of the alleyway to my left.

So I turned right, and began to walk briskly. The walk turned into a jog and then finally I began to run.

I didn't care where I was going as long as it was away.

Away from the world of Edward Masen and everything it represented.

*()*

I had no idea how far I had run or where I was in the city. I had stuck to alleys and back lanes for a long time before finally venturing onto the main streets and slowing my running feet back to a walk. It was dark now and the sidewalks not overly crowded.

The best part, no one was even looking at me. I was just a guy walking. I felt a long expel of pent-up tension leave my chest as I realized I had done it. Only for a short time, of course, but for the moment I was alone … and free.

I stopped at a corner, waiting for the light, when a mouth-watering aroma filled the air. I glanced to the right and saw a small coffee shop with the sign _Easy as Pie_ lit up in the window.

Pie. I loved pie. I really loved pie.

I never got to eat pie anymore. Apparently, refined sugar would be the death of me; at least according to the personal trainer the studio insisted I needed for my next role, who designed a hell-on-earth daily routine I was supposed to be following religiously. Now my diet consisted of vegetables, fruit, and fish. I was hungry all the time and lately had been questioning why I had agreed to do this next role. I snuck in the occasional sandwich because, really, how bad could a sandwich be for you? I snorted, remembering James' reaction to that innocent remark. Really bad, it would seem. At least his fifteen minute speech about dedication and sacrifice for the part, seemed to indicate that.

But I missed dairy. Bread. Pasta. Meat. And pie.

I hesitated; James wasn't here right now and I wanted pie. I really wanted pie.

After all, I was going to hell anyway. Might as well do it thoroughly.

I headed toward the small diner and stepped inside, breathing in deeply. My mouth instantly began to water. I walked to the back and sat in a secluded, corner booth, grabbing up a menu and burying my face in it. After a few minutes I looked around. The place was fairly deserted, with only a few tables taken and once again, no one was looking at me. I sighed and put the down the menu, taking in my surroundings. Clean and warm, there were bookshelves along one wall with a sign over them saying 'Help Yourself While You're Here', a long counter with stools opposite it, and the rest of the restaurant was tables and booths like the one I was sitting in. Curious, I got up and perused the shelves. Grinning, I grabbed a book I had been meaning to read and sat back down. I had just opened up the cover when a gentle voice startled me.

"Coffee?"

I looked up into the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen. They were warm and welcoming as they gazed at me and I waited for the sure widening that would happen when they recognized who I was, but it never came. Instead they remained warm and kind. They were framed by long lashes and as I looked into them I had the overwhelming sense of something inside me settling into place. A small voice in my head said the word _home,_ and I was mystified because of it, trying to figure out why that had happened. Suddenly, I noticed the furrow appear between those lovely eyes and I realized I had been staring and not speaking for far too long.

Blinking, I cleared my throat and smiled warily at girl in front of me. "Please."

Her answering smile was wide. "Anything else?"

"You have pie?"

Her smile got wider. "Not just any pie. Real homemade pies. Best in the city. I just took one out of the oven."

How could I resist that?

"What kind?"

"Today's specials are blueberry and strawberry rhubarb crumble. We also have the usual lemon meringue and apple."

She waited expectantly as I drooled and hummed. "Would you like a piece?" she asked patiently as she filled my cup with the steaming, fragrant liquid.

"Yes."

"Which kind?"

"I don't know. They all sound delicious." I smiled up at her, a real genuine smile this time. "Surprise me?"

"Sure."

She left and grinning I added cream to my coffee. I wasn't allowed caffeine either.

Fuck it.

Opening my book I took a deep swallow and almost groaned. I had forgotten how much I loved coffee. Settling back, I started to read. A few minutes later, a plate appeared in front of me and I looked down with a grin.

"I gave you a small slice of all of them." She spoke quietly. "And some ice cream. The Strawberry Rhubarb is the warm one. You have to have ice cream with warm pie, right?"

My eyes snapped up to hers as I nodded. "Right."

"Enjoy."

I reached out my hand to stop her from leaving. "Thank you …" I glanced at her name tag. "Isabella."

Her smile was shy as she placed her hand in mine, a soft blush fusing her cheeks. "Bella. My friends call me Bella."

I looked down at her hand resting in mine. It was so small, mine encased it totally. It felt strangely right there. "Hello, Bella. I'm…" I hesitated, "Edward." Once again I waited for a reaction, but there was nothing but shy warmth in her gaze.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. Let me know if I can get you anything else."

Reluctantly, I released her hand and watched her walk away. She was short, probably no more than five feet and a couple inches, with dark hair that was piled on top of her head, although a few tendrils had escaped and hung down past her shoulders. Surreptitiously, I watched her move around the diner, offering refills, chatting with her customers and clearing the tables. She seemed to be the only waitress here, although I could hear voices in the back, no doubt from the kitchen.

I grabbed my fork and dug into the first slice of pie, this time a groan escaping my lips as the taste exploded in my mouth. It was heaven—the filling rich and the crust flaky. I had never tasted a pie this good. My book forgotten, I devoured all four pieces; each one equally delicious, and the ice cream in a matter of minutes, only laying my fork down when the plate was empty.

I sipped at my coffee, leaning my head back, feeling a strange sense of ease steal over me. At the sound of my plate being pulled away, I opened my eyes and smiled warmly at Bella.

"You liked that?"

"I did. I'd like it even more if I could get another piece. Or two."

She chuckled. "Which kind?"

"All of them. Big slices this time."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded. "And more coffee, please."

Her face broke out into the most impish grin I had ever seen. "Okay, then."

*()*

I looked up from my book, once again watching Bella. I had been here all evening; sitting, reading, drinking coffee and eating pie.

Lots of pie.

And in between it all, watching Bella. Chatting with her when she had time. I liked her voice. It was low and pleasant; such a change from the shrill ones I had to cope with so often. There were always so many voices, often speaking at once; all vying for my attention, when all I really wanted them to do was shut up. But this wasn't the case with my little waitress. I wanted to hear her talk. I wanted to see that impish grin again. I loved to hear her laugh. It was like a soft, tinkling in the dark. Musical and sweet. A little bell.

My Little Bell.

In between customers, I managed to get her to sit and talk to me, asking questions about the diner and after finding out that besides working here; she attended University, asking about her courses. She was planning on becoming a physiotherapist and already had a degree in massage therapy which she did on the weekends at a nearby clinic. When I had teased her about not having big enough hands to be able to do much good, she proved me wrong by grabbing my hand and working it with her surprisingly strong fingers. She kneaded and pulled the muscles, actually causing a shudder to run down my spine when I thought of what other knots I would like those little hands to work on. When she stopped, I opened my eyes and smiled. "Point taken."

She laughed. "You don't roll as many pie crusts as I do without building up some muscles, Edward."

I gaped at her. "You make the pies here? All of them?"

She nodded. "Every day. Four kinds every day, except Sundays. I make twenty a day and then they're baked as needed. Once they're sold out they're sold out for the day. You're lucky it was a quiet day today."

I frowned at her. "Twenty pies every morning. And then you go to school."

"Yes."

"And work here?"

"Only three or four nights a week. Sometimes on Saturdays if they are short-staffed."

I snorted. "Only."

"What do you do?"

_Shit_.

I looked at Bella, not wanting to lie, yet not wanting to have to answer the multitude of questions that would follow.

But especially not wanting her to look at me like Edward Masen, actor. I liked how she looked at me now.

Just Edward.

"I'm in the … uh … entertainment business."

"Oh, cool. What do you do in the entertainment business?"

"Um, film work."

"Wow. So like a cameraman?"

I nodded. "Something like that."

She leaned forward. "Do you meet a lot of famous people?"

"Some."

The impish grin was back. She also arched her eyebrow at me. I found it very sexy. "Are they assholes?"

My lips twitched. "Some."

She sat back, grinning, and I found myself chuckling at her mischievousness.

"Most of them are nice. Just people doing their job. Like you."

She laughed. "Somehow I can't see some of them beside me rolling out pastry dough at four a.m."

I had to chuckle. "No, probably not."

I looked over at the counter, nodding. "I think your last customer is leaving. "

Bella jumped up and went to the counter to settle his bill, and I glanced down at my cellphone. I realized, with a start, that it was past midnight. I had been here for almost four hours. I couldn't remember the last time I had almost four hours of time alone while outside the confines of a hotel room. Sighing, I stood up. I had no idea what time the diner closed, but it had to be soon. I had to return to the hotel anyway. I had a five a.m. wake up call.

Mentally marking the page number in the book, I placed it back on the shelf before approaching the counter, smiling regretfully at Bella. I really didn't want to leave. She smiled back, her eyes a little sad as she handed me my bill. I reached into my pocket as I glanced at the cash register and the small sign posted on it.

_**CASH ONLY**_

I blanched and swallowed as my hand closed around my credit card. I hadn't brought any cash with me. Cursing internally, I looked at Bella who was watching me quietly. "What's wrong?"

I pulled out my credit card. "This is all I have."

"Oh."

I sighed, knowing what I had to do. "It's okay, Bella. Give me ten minutes. My, ah, friend will come down and bring me some cash." Inside I was fuming. Once she came down here, I wouldn't be coming back here, since she would know where I was and would put a stop to it. "Unless …" My voice trailed off.

"Unless?"

I swallowed heavily; embarrassed I even had to ask. "If you can spot me the cash, just until tomorrow, Bella. I'll come back. I swear. Tomorrow."

Before she could even open her mouth, I pulled out my cellphone. "You can keep this until I come back."

Again, she hesitated and, I realized how inane this must look. It was a cheap, simple cellphone. Hardly worth even the amount I had eaten tonight in pie. I leaned closer, my voice pleading. "This cellphone means the world to me, Bella. It contains my life. It's my main connection to my family. I won't stiff you. I'll come back for my phone, I drew in a deep breath, "and you."

"Me?" Her voice squeaked a little.

I stepped forward, my voice husky. "Yes, Bella. More of your delicious pie and more of your sweet, wonderful company." I pressed my phone into her hand. "Please, Bella."

Her hand closed around the small silver phone. "Okay, Edward."

Unable to stop myself, I leaned closer and pressed my lips to her soft cheek.

"Tomorrow, Bella."

"Tomorrow."

I walked to the door, a thought making me turn around. "Do you have someone to walk you home?"

She smiled. "I live upstairs, Edward."

"Okay, then. Good."

"Edward?"

I turned around again. "Yes?"

"What's your favorite pie?"

"Your strawberry rhubarb."

Bella laughed. "Next one? One you didn't have tonight?"

"My mom's raisin pie."

"Okay."

"Good night, Little Bell."

Her eyes widened and the sweetest smile played on her lips. "Goodnight, Edward. Be safe."

I nodded, touched at her simple words.

I smiled one last time before I walked back into the night and the life I had temporarily fled.

* * *

**His Little Bell. Sigh.**

**The boy loves his pie. **

**See you on the weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your response to the first chapter was simply amazing! Thank you! You all want to hug him… or more. Let's see if he makes his way back to Little Bell shall we?**

* * *

"Where were you?"

I groaned. It was too early for this inquisition. She'd been at me since we left the hotel. "I told you, Vic. I took a walk."

"You were gone for hours, Edward."

"It was a long walk."

"You're not supposed to leave the hotel without security."

"I wanted to be alone."

"Then stay in your room."

With those words, my patience was done. "I felt like taking a fucking walk. If I feel like doing that I will. May I remind you, I'm a grown man? If I want to leave my hotel room, then I will."

She looked me coolly. "I realize that, Edward. May I remind _you _what happens when you go out in public? Will I go into detail about the last incident?"

I sighed, leaning my head back against the seat. "I was there, Vic. I was the one who got mobbed. I remember." I looked at her, pleading with my eyes to not remind me. It was horrendous and I didn't need to be reminded of what transpired. "I went into the park. I stayed away from crowds and I was fine. Leave it, Victoria."

"I don't think …"

"I don't care what you think!" I snapped. "You work for me—not the other way around! I said leave it!"

Carlisle's smooth voice broke in. "Morning, Edward. Victoria."

Victoria stood up, straightening her jacket. "Carlisle," She nodded. "I'll just go and do my job and leave you to do yours, Edward." Grabbing her briefcase she strode away, anger evident in the tense set of her shoulders.

Carlisle chuckled. "Such a way with women you have, Edward."

I shrugged. "It's a gift."

He sat down in the chair Victoria had vacated. "She was looking for you last night."

I groaned in embarrassment. "She called you?"

"She thought you might be with me, going over the dailies. She said you'd been gone a long time."

I dropped my head with a huff. "I went for a walk."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

He turned toward me. "Are you okay, Edward?"

I nodded.

"You're not yourself."

My voice was tired; I could hear the weariness with my own ears. "Am I not giving you what you want, Carlisle?"

He shook his head. "Your performance is spot on. It always is. I'm talking about _you._ Not your acting."

I was quiet for a minute as I picked at the seam of my shirt. I trusted Carlisle more than anyone else in this business. He was a great, insightful director I enjoyed working with, but he had also proven time and time again he was my friend. Both he and his wife, Esme, had always been very good to me. I often sought his council when I needed advice. "I'm … struggling, Carlisle," I admitted quietly.

"I can see that. With?"

I drew in a deep breath. "My life. Or what it has become. I'm not sure I'm happy. I don't know … if I want this anymore."

There. I had finally said it out loud. I waited for his rebuke. For his disappointment with my attitude. But it never came.

"Then change your life."

I looked at him. "I don't know how. I don't know where to start."

He clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Then figure it out, my friend. You only get to do this once. Don't live with regrets. You're too young for that."

He stood up. "I'm here if you want to talk, Edward. Whatever you need. But I won't push you. You need to do what you need to do. Maybe you need a break. A vacation. Maybe you need to change your entire life." His hand patted my shoulder in quiet comfort. "But I'll tell you this. Find what makes you happy and go with that." His gaze drifted toward the other side of the studio where Victoria sat, glaring in our direction. "You don't owe anyone anything. This is your life. Not theirs." Then he strode away to get ready for the day's shooting.

My eyes followed Carlisle as he crossed the set, thinking over what he said.

_What makes me happy. _

_My life._

_Not theirs._

An image of Bella and her smile drifted through my mind. Thoughts of her lovely, warm eyes, that impish grin and sweet laughter filled my head. They made _me_ smile.

She had made me happy last night.

Suddenly, I was impatient for the day to be done.

I wanted to feel that happiness again.

*()*

Tonight I was anxious, and I didn't even wait until it was dark. As I jogged through alleys and down the side streets, making only one detour to a bank machine, I kept my head low, a baseball cap covering my face until I reached the corner. Her corner.

I entered the shop, my eyes immediately seeking her out, and smiled as I found her taking an order from a group of elderly men, all of whom were smiling widely at her. I could tell they were regulars as she teased them. I winked at her as I went, first to the bookshelf, grabbing my novel before heading to my booth. There was a small '_Reserved'_ sign on it and I chuckled. I knew she had put it there. She knew I meant it when I said I would return tonight.

I sat down and opened the book, even though it was her that my eyes followed. I watched as she cut slices of pie, poured coffee and chatted with her customers. At one point she disappeared into the kitchen and came out smiling and headed for my table. I felt my own smile grow as she approached. She stopped in front of me, her eyes and expression shy. "Hi."

My hand twitched and without another thought I reached out and took her tiny hand in mine. "Hi, Little Bell."

Her cheeks flushed.

"Do you mind me calling you that?"

She shook her head. "My dad called me that when I was a girl."

I grinned up at her. "You're still a girl. Or is there something you need to tell me?"

She laughed, the sound filling me with warmth. "I meant a child."

"Okay, then."

She smiled as she poured my coffee. "I like it," she murmured.

I squeezed her hand I was still holding. "Good."

A ding rang from the kitchen and she gently pulled her hand away. "Order's up. Be right back."

I opened my book, not wanting to disrupt her work, but she reappeared beside me quickly, holding a plate which she put in front of me. My eyes widened as I took in the huge sandwich and salad sitting on the plate.

Her words were rushed. "You can't eat just pie. It's not good for you. I made this for you myself."

I looked up at her worried expression. She made this for me. She was … _concerned_ about me? The thought of her caring that way made me feel warm inside.

"Please. You look … hungry."

I was hungry. Starving, actually. It had been a busy day on the set, and all I had eaten was a granola bar between takes. I had been in such a rush to get back to her when I returned to the hotel; I had just grabbed a shower and then left. I hadn't even thought about eating. I wanted this sandwich.

Still, I teased her. "Do I get pie after I finish?"

"Yes."

"I haven't settled my bill from last night. How do you know I'm not just adding more to the tab?"

She giggled. "Because I have your life in my pocket, remember? Now eat. I'll be back."

She walked away, and I picked up my sandwich, somehow feeling my life had just expanded beyond the small item in her pocket.

*()*

It was quiet in the diner as I ate, Bella dropping by frequently, checking on me, refilling my coffee and bringing me water, telling me I needed to drink more than only caffeine. I had to smile and admit that I rather liked her gentle fussing.

I enjoyed watching her with her customers, too. She treated everyone the same; with the innate kindness she had shown me right away. Even when she dealt with a complaint, she remained calm and sweet, never losing her cool. It was such a change from so many of the people I had around me on a daily basis. There were no tantrums, no raised voices, no over the top actions. She was simply … real.

When she finally set my coveted pie in front of me, I looked up, delighted. "Raisin?"

"You said it's your favorite. I hope I got it right."

I picked up my fork and took a large bite, closing my eyes in appreciation as I savored it. "Bella, it's …" I grinned. "It's like a memory come to life. It's perfect. Thank you."

She began to move away and my hand shot out, stopping her. "Can you stay and sit with me for a while?"

She hesitated before nodding. "I'll tell Jake I'm taking a break. It's not busy so he'll cover."

A few minutes later she sat across from me. A large man came out of the kitchen with her, smiling. He waved in my direction, giving her a gentle shove. She sat down across from me, another plate of pie in her hand, although the piece was nowhere near as generous as mine. I grinned at her. "You like pie too?"

She nodded. "Not as much as you do, I think. But raisin is one of my favorites, as well."

We ate in silence for a few minutes. I noticed she kept looking at me, then her glance would dart away. She seemed almost nervous, although I wasn't sure as to why.

Finally, she set her fork down and slipped my cellphone onto the table beside me. "Your, ah, phone kept buzzing all day."

There were only four people who had that number. "Probably my mom," I assured her, wondering why she looked so uncertain. "She checks on me often."

Bella looked at me, biting her lip.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"I looked."

"At the texts?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that, but … the first time it buzzed I thought maybe you were checking that I still had your phone." Her eyes dropped again, her voice low. "I read them before I gave myself a chance to think." She paused then she repeated herself. "I'm sorry, Edward."

I shrugged. I probably would have too, if she had left her phone with me.

"My mom?"

She nodded, again worrying her lips with her teeth.

A small knot of concern began to form in my stomach. Somehow it didn't really bother me she had seen some texts from my mother, except for the fact she seemed so worried over it.

"What did she say?"

"Mom stuff." Bella smiled softly. "She's really worried about you. She doesn't think you eat enough and that you're working too hard. She wants to make sure you're taking care of yourself."

I nodded. She always thought that.

"You should call her. She misses your voice."

I sighed. "I will. I usually call her every day. It was … a busy couple days." Plus the fact I didn't want her to hear the underlying sadness in my voice. I wasn't that good an actor and my mom always saw through me.

"And I had your phone."

"That too."

Bella swallowed. "She said she saw a new photograph of you. That you were far thinner than the last picture she saw of you on the internet. She said …" Her voice trailed off.

"She said what?" My voice was tense. Whatever she said had made Bella nervous.

She drew in a deep breath, her eyes intense as they locked on mine. "She said a second Oscar wasn't worth risking your health—no matter how great the role was for you. And she's right, Edward."

My eyes shut and all the air left my lungs as it hit me, then my head fell back against the top of the booth.

"You know who I am."

"Yes."

I lifted my head and studied her. Nothing in her expression had changed, except for the nervousness part. Her gaze was still open and warm. "Right away?"

"No. It took me a little while to figure out why you looked so familiar. But it didn't matter one way or another who you were, what you did or how famous you were."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugged. "You came in here looking so … sad, Edward. Lost. Like you wanted to be anywhere, or anyone else but you. You looked like you needed a friend and the way you looked at me ..." Her voice became softer. "I … I didn't want you to leave. I wanted you to stay here with me."

I sat up and tentatively reached for her hand. She let me take hers into mine and then she folded her other hand on the top of our joined ones. "I didn't want to leave either, Bella. I didn't want to lie to you last night. I just wanted to be … Edward for a while. My mother's son. Not the guy on the screen."

"I know," she assured me quietly. "I know that. I'm fine with that. You didn't really lie. You said you were in the entertainment business. I let you think I thought you were on the other side of the camera."

"You're not angry?"

"No."

"You're … okay with me?"

She smiled, her hands squeezing mine. "I don't like the fact that you looked so lost last night, or the fact you had to run away from something." She paused. "But I'm glad you ended up here."

I lifted her hand and dropped a soft kiss onto the back. "Me, too."

"Bella, I …" My voice trailed off. I wasn't sure what to say or how to explain my actions.

She shook her head, squeezing my hand. "When you're ready, Edward. I don't need to know right now."

"Soon," I promised.

"Okay."

And that was that. No questions, no demands, just acceptance.

She was amazing.

We were quiet for a minute before she leaned forward. "Edward."

"Yes?"

She grinned impishly at me, giving me another one of those sexy eyebrow arches. "You're not one of the … _assholes,_ are you?"

I gaped at her for a minute then started to laugh. "No, Little Bell. Not one of the assholes. Just a guy doing his job."

"Okay, then." She winked. "You want more pie?"

"You have to ask? Really?"

"More raisin?"

"Yes. And whatever other special you have today."

"Banana cream."

I groaned. "Hit me, woman. A piece of each."

She stood up. "Your tab is getting pretty high, Edward. Hope you're a good enough actor that you can afford this pie eating fest you're on."

"I think I can handle it."

"Okay, then. I guess I have to trust you."

I chuckled as she walked away.

She was adorable.

She knew who I was and it didn't make any difference to her. I was still just Edward.

Perfect.

*()*

Bella approached my table and I noticed how tired she looked. I extended my hand and pulled her beside me in my booth. The diner was basically deserted and I smiled down at her. "What time are you on until?"

She smiled up at me. "I'm done."

I felt a flash of disappointment, as well as relief. She looked like she needed a good night's sleep. I glanced at my phone and saw it was ten-thirty. "Is this what time you normally get off?"

She nodded.

"You were still here last night at midnight when I left."

She glanced down at the table, biting her lip; a trait which I knew showed her nervousness.

My hand lifted her chin. "Little Bell?"

She sighed. "I didn't want to leave you. I still don't, but tomorrow is my long day. Pies in the morning, and I have a full day and evening of school."

My insides did a strange sort of twist at her quiet words. She stayed because of me. Then I realized what else she said. "You won't be here tomorrow night?"

She shook her head. "No."

My heart sank. I wouldn't see her tomorrow. "Can I call you between classes?"

"Um, no."

I drew back, feeling slightly hurt. Bella blushed and looked away before she spoke. "I, ah, I don't own a cell phone, Edward."

"Oh."

She shrugged, obviously embarrassed. "I keep to a pretty tight budget."

I reached into my pocket and pressed my family phone into her hand. "Take this. I can call you on it. It's still fully charged."

"Edward, I can't take your phone. Your mom is trying to get hold of you."

I pulled my iPhone out of my other pocket. I had it shut off again, but this time I had it with me. "I'll call my mom on this one and let her know to use this number."

"Why do you have two phones?"

It was my turn to feel embarrassed. How did I explain this to her?

"There are … people … I don't want to talk to at times, so I shut this off." I held up the small silver phone. "Four people have this number. My mother, my sister, my best friend and the one person I trust completely in this business. No one else. I'll talk to them anytime. They know if they need me to call this one and I'll always answer or see their message. I never turn it off."

"I can't take it, then."

I quickly programmed my other number into the phone. I wanted her to have it. I wanted to be able to talk to her or at least text her. I wanted to go right away and buy her a phone, but I knew she wouldn't let me, but this would work, at least for now. I pressed it back into her hand, closing her small palm around it. "You can. I'll let them all know to use this phone. I'll answer it for them, and for you. Please Bella. Take it. Then I can at least hear your voice."

She hesitated, but then nodded, and slipped the phone into her pocket. "I just added my other number in there, Bella. I put it under Pie Guy. You can call me, as well. Or text."

She smiled at my corny name. "Really? What if I interrupt you? I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be a bother. If you want to, call me. But I will, for sure, be calling you."

She stood up. "Okay. I have to go and cash out."

I held out my hand. "I need my tab."

She hesitated, and I frowned at her. "Don't even think about it. Give it to me."

Sighing, she handed me the tab and left. I looked down and smiled. I ate a lot of pie the last two nights. James was so going to whip my ass if he found out. Not that I planned on telling him. I'd go for an extra-long run tomorrow night since I couldn't come see Bella.

I went to the counter by the cash register. I had seen the jars on the counter containing money, and people dropping their tips in after they paid their bill. Waiting for her, I slipped a few twenties into the jar with her name on it before she could see me. I figured she'd know it was me but I could deny it and you couldn't actually refuse a tip, could you? I mean, the service was top notch. Also, I didn't fail to notice that she hadn't charged me for the sandwich.

When she came through the door, I smiled and handed her forty dollars, and then took the change she offered me, making a big show of dropping that into her jar with a smile. Her eyes narrowed letting me know she thought that was too large a tip, but I ignored her. Jake came out of the kitchen again and nodded at me. Bella had introduced him earlier. He and his wife owned the diner and it was obvious how much he adored her. "Like his own," he had growled at me earlier in warning. I had nodded, letting him know I understood exactly what he wasn't saying.

Jake lifted her jar and dumped the contents into an envelope, handing it to her. His eyebrows quirked when he saw the twenties jammed in, but he didn't say a word. He did, however, offer me a real smile when he bid me goodnight.

Bella picked up a box from the counter, then we walked out of the diner together and I hesitated, pointing over her head. "You live up there?"

"Yeah."

"I wish you didn't."

"Why, Edward?"

Her voice had an edge to it and I realized how that sounded. I wasn't frowning on where she lived. I took her hand. "'Cause then I could walk you home and have more time with you."

She laughed softly, once again causing the odd twist in my gut. "I usually walk through the kitchen, but there is actually a door at the back. You could walk me there, if you want?"

"Lead the way."

*()*

Bella's voice was soft. "Well, this is me."

"Way too close."

She nodded. "Usually it's a good thing. But right now … not so much."

I looked down at her, her wide eyes looking back at me. I felt my heart clench as I stared at her. What was it about this girl that caused these reactions? I didn't want to leave her. I hated knowing she had to get up and make pies, and go to school all day. I wanted to pick her up, take her with me and spoil her a little ... well, a lot, actually. I also desperately wanted to kiss her, but I wasn't sure she wanted that, or wanted me. My fingers drifted lightly over her cheek, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "What time can I call you tomorrow?"

"I have a break between three and four, and then I'm done by eight."

"Okay, then. I'll try during your break, but if not then I'll talk to you in the evening."

"Okay."

She handed me the small box she had been carrying. "For you tomorrow, so you don't go into pie withdrawal."

I smiled at her thoughtfulness as I took the box from her, loving the fact that I had pie but wondering how to cope with Bella withdrawal. My throat seemed tight and I found it difficult to speak.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"Good night," she whispered, her voice sounding sad.

The heavy silence hung between us. I turned to go, but hesitated. "Bella?"

"Yes." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes?"

"Yes, you can kiss me."

My eyes widened and even in the dim light I saw the color staining her cheeks. "I mean … if that was the question. The one you were going to ask. I just thought …"

I cut her off with my mouth covering hers. I pulled her tight against my chest as my lips moved over hers. I heard the quiet thump as her bag, and the box she had handed me, hit the small step, then her hands curled into the material of my shirt. Gently, I nuzzled her softness, groaning when I traced the tip of my tongue over her plump bottom lip and she opened for me. A quiet whimper from the back of her throat had me pull her closer as our tongues stroked and tasted, the deep kiss filling my senses. It was exactly like her; sweet and loving and completely real. Her touch grounded me and again, I felt the sense of being home. Minutes passed as we kissed. Soft brushes of our lips would turn into deeper, wanton drags of our tongues, only to soften again into affectionate caresses. I didn't want to let her go or lift my lips from hers, but knew I had to. We were moving too quickly, and I didn't want that for her. Far sooner than I wanted to, I drew back, dropping small kisses onto her lips as I held her.

A small sigh escaped her mouth as she leaned into my chest. A warmth filled my body as I stood holding her. She felt so right in my arms and I hated the thought of releasing her. I felt ... _complete_ … holding her. We remained wrapped around each other for a few minutes longer before she straightened and pulled back.

Her expression and voice were sad. "I have to go."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," I promised.

"It'll be the best part of my day," she whispered.

The sentiment in her words touched me. I liked the idea of being the best part of her day. She had quickly become mine. I kissed her one last time. "Mine, too."

* * *

**Well then. Things are progressing well.**

**See you mid-week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Your reviews and pms have made me smile. Thank you for showing this little fic so much love. Many thanks to my team of wonderful ladies. Hugs to you for all you do. **

* * *

"James arrives on Monday."

I frowned, looking over at Victoria. "Why?"

"You're drifting. You need to focus."

I dropped my sandwich back onto my plate, my appetite suddenly gone. "I'm not drifting."

"You most certainly are. You're sullen and broody these days. I think you're beginning to believe your own press, Edward. James will help bring you back into focus." She eyed my plate. "He'll get you back on track with the eating, as well."

I leaned forward, my head bowed as I collected my thoughts. I sat up, my hands on my knees. "I'm not sure about this next role, Vic. I'm having doubts."

She flicked her hand dismissively. "Don't be ridiculous. We agreed it was perfect for you."

"No," I said patiently. "You thought it was; I gave in."

"Whatever. You'll be brilliant."

I eyed her. "At what cost, Vic?"

She snorted. "So you have to lose a few pounds and exercise for a while. It's not forever. Stop being such a whiner. What the hell is wrong with you these days?"

"I don't know if I want this."

"Want what? Fame? Fortune? A life of ease? Do you know how many people would kill for what you have, Edward?"

I sighed. "Life of ease, Vic? I can't do _anything_. I can't drive my car, go for a meal or even take a freaking walk without being mobbed. My family has had to move in order to get some peace in their life. I had to hire bodyguards for them. I can rarely go out without a bodyguard. I can't go for a drink with a friend without it being splashed everywhere. There are lies and gossip printed about me every day. I spend hours assuring the people I love what they read and see are untruths and fake pictures. My life is _not_ easy," I seethed. "Fame comes with a huge price tag. A tiring one. " I stood up and paced. "All I'm saying is I think I want a break. Some time off to regroup."

She glared at me. "You agreed to do this. We've started the process."

"Get me out of it."

"No."

"Then I'll do it myself."

Her stance changed. Her face softened and her voice became quiet. "Edward, right now you're hot. The hottest there is around. We need to strike while you're on top. It's just one more. Do this one more role and I'll make sure you get a break after it's done."

"It's a hard role, Vic. Not just the weight thing. I know I liked the script when I first read it, but with the changes they made it's not the same. Emotionally, it's draining and I'm not connecting to the character. It's just too dark. I'm not the right one for it anymore. I don't know if I can do it."

She became angry again. "You said you would and I gave my word." She strode toward me, frowning and angry, she pushed her finger into my chest. "You're doing this Edward Masen. So help me, you get your head out of your ass and you find a way to make it work. You're an actor, for God sake. Act."

I stared at her wordlessly; my mouth open in shock. She tossed her hair as she turned away. I watched her leave, wondering who that was and how we had become this mess. When I started in this business, she was my biggest supporter, my only cheering section, and above all, my friend. The two of us were a team. When had that changed so drastically? Now, she was my manager first, my task manager second, and any traces of friendship had vanished. It was all dollars and cents.

My team had been reduced to a commodity and a seller.

And that commodity was me.

*()*

"Is it wrong I miss you?"

I smiled into the phone. "No, Little Bell. I miss you, too. Crazy maybe, but not wrong. Class go okay today?"

"Yeah, it was all good. Did you eat your pie?"

I glanced over at the empty box. It was all I ate tonight and probably cancelled out any good from my earlier run. "It was amazing."

"Even smashed?" Her voice teased and I chuckled. It had been rather damaged when I dropped it last night as I kissed her.

"Kissing you was so worth smashed pie," I murmured huskily into the phone, smiling at her quick intake of air. "In fact, I'll let you drop my pie tomorrow if I can do it again."

"Oh, Edward. I'm not working tomorrow night."

The lightness I'd felt from hearing her voice vanished. "Oh."

"Jess called—she needed to trade shifts."

"I see." I swallowed my disappointment at not being able to see her. "Well, I'm sure you can use the night off."

"Um … I was wondering … maybe you'd, um," she paused and then the rest of the sentence came out in rapid succession, "maybe you'd want to do something with me?"

"Why Ms. Swan, are you asking me on a date?"

"Um, yes?"

The lightness was back. "Then I accept." I frowned. "I'm not sure what I can do … I don't want to take you somewhere we might be seen. I mean, _shit_ … Bella, that didn't come out right. I don't want your picture taken and splashed around. If the media got a whiff of us together it would be terrible for you …" My voice trailed off.

"How do you handle it?"

I laughed humorlessly. "I hide. A lot."

"What if you came here and we hide out in my apartment?"

"You'd be okay with that?"

"If you'd be."

"I'd love to hide out with you, Bella."

"Okay, then."

My smile was wide. "So, tomorrow night—your place. Will there, uh, be pie?"

Her laughter spilled over the phone. "Yes, Edward. Dinner first and then pie. And you can take the leftovers back to the hotel."

"Hmmm. Will I be dropping the leftovers for any reason, Bella?"

"No."

"No?" I teased.

"We'll leave the box on the counter until you leave, Edward."

"Ah. Good plan." I dropped my voice. "What if I don't leave?"

"Um …"

I chuckled. "Teasing, Little Bell. I'll be a perfect gentleman. Now go get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. It may be eight or just after, okay?"

"Okay."

I hung up, smiling.

An evening alone. With Bella. Perfect.

My phone buzzed with an incoming text.

_**Maybe not a perfect gentleman, okay, Edward?**_

I chuckled—I could imagine her typing out those words, blushing the whole time. I sent her a reply.

_**Was hoping you weren't looking for perfection. Night. Dream of me, Bella. x**_

Her reply was instant.

_**I already do. x**_

*()*

I surveyed Bella's small apartment from my seat on the couch. Her place was tidy and spotless as well as very cozy. It also had the tiniest kitchen I had ever seen, but the smells coming from it made my mouth water. Bella came in carrying a vase filled with the tulips I had nervously slipped into a small store to purchase, grateful when the man behind the counter barely glanced my way as I paid for them. Her delight at the simple offering made me smile and her thank you kiss left me longing for another one.

She handed me a beer, curling up beside me on the couch. I reached over and took her hand in mine, instantly feeling the same connection I had every other time when I touched her. I was home. We chatted about our day, and she shared some amusing stories of her classmates. She asked so many questions about how a movie was made and I enjoyed telling her some of the more technical aspects. Our hands never separated unless she had to go check dinner, but as soon as she was back beside me, our fingers became entwined.

"Do you work tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Yeah. But I have the whole weekend off. I can't remember the last time I had the whole weekend off. I'm not even making pies. I made some extra today and I'll do some more tomorrow." She smiled at me, and I grinned back, feeling her excitement. "What about you, Edward? Do you shoot, um, scenes on the weekends?"

"Sometimes. Depends on the script and the director. But, as it happens, I have it off as well." I glanced down at our hands, suddenly hesitant. "Any chance you might want to spend some of your free time with me, Bella?"

Her hand squeezed mine and I looked up into her warm gaze. I swore I could see my entire future in the depth of her lovely eyes as she smiled. "I'd love to spend my free time with you, Edward."

"All of it?"

"You might get sick of me."

"Not a chance. We just have to …"

"I know. Be careful. I get that. Do you trust me, Edward?"

"Yes."

"Enough to get into a car with me for a few hours?"

"Are you kidnapping me? Wait … you have a car?"

She chuckled. "It's not kidnapping if I tell you about it and you agree to come with me, Edward. And no, Leah is loaning me hers for the day. It's supposed to be lovely on Saturday. I know somewhere we can go and no one will bother you. It'll take us a while to get there, though."

More time alone with Bella in a car where no one can bother us. I liked the sound of that.

"Sounds perfect."

"Okay, then."

I lifted her hand and kissed it. "Okay."

*()*

Dinner was eaten on the couch since Bella didn't have a dining table. We sat crossed legged, our delicious, full plates sitting on cushions on our knees, continuing to talk and laugh. She made it so easy to relax and enjoy being with her. I told her about my family; my father having died when I was very young and growing up with my mom, as well as a younger, pesky sister who I now adored. I found out Bella was an only child. I heard the underlying sadness in her voice when she told me her mother walked out on them when she was young, and the rest of her life it had only been just Bella and her dad. A tear slipped down her face when she told me he had passed away when she was eighteen, and since then she had been on her own. My admiration for her grew when she told me she had moved here from a small town up north, and went through job after job until she found work at the diner, then finally a small place she could call home and people she could call family.

"You work so hard, Bella," I observed.

"It's not forever and when I get out of school I won't have a mountain of debt," she explained simply. "Leah and Jake let me live here, and I trade the pies for rent. The money I make at the diner and the clinic is enough to live on, and I have a small monthly benefit from my dad's insurance." She shrugged. "I'm not an extravagant person, Edward. I wasn't raised like that. I'm grateful for what I have, not envious for what I don't. My dad taught me to have goals and that hard work never hurt anyone."

I looked around, thinking how with very little effort on my part, I could change all this for her. A nice apartment, a car, pay her tuition and take care of her; provide her with some small luxuries she wouldn't even dream of. Then I looked back at her and knew I would never offer any of it to her. She would hate the idea and me for suggesting it. So I remained silent and instead kissed her cheek, telling her she was amazing to me.

And tried to ignore the little voice in my head that told me one day she wouldn't have to work so hard. That one day she'd be entirely mine to take care of and spoil.

Maybe, hopefully, one day soon.

*()*

I sipped the cup of coffee Bella gave me. We had decided to wait a while for dessert since we were both full from dinner. It gave me an excuse to stay longer. Leaning my head back, I felt the twinge in my neck again and shifted slightly to relieve it.

"Why do you keep rotating your neck?"

I grinned sheepishly. "Carlisle had me doing some stunt stuff this morning. I was supposed to move to the right, but I didn't go fast enough and I sort of pulled my neck a little trying to get out of the way of a fist. It's just stiff."

"Oh." Bella stood up and disappeared down the hall. I heard something being shifted and then she called my name. I followed her voice down the hall and stepped into her bedroom, my eyes immediately going to the massage table she had obviously set up.

"Little Bell?"

She didn't look up from the bag she was rummaging through. "Take off your shirt and lie down Edward."

I couldn't help but grin. "Wow. Make a guy dinner and that's that, eh? Time for me to put out? I would have shaved if I'd known."

Her eyes flew to mine and red stained her cheeks. "I … I meant …" She swallowed. "I can help your neck, Edward."

Laughing, I pulled my shirt over my head, dropping it on her bed, kissing her cheek. "I know. The massage table gave it away." I stretched out on the table, already anticipating her hands on me. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

I heard her chuckle. I closed my eyes as oil dripped over my skin, and then my world shifted. Bella's hands began to stroke and knead my sore muscles, her tiny but powerful fingers gliding over my skin, working their magic on the knots and achiness that had been nagging me all day. I felt my entire body relax as she worked, and more than once I let out a deep groan when she would hit a tender nerve. There was soft music playing from somewhere, and I melted further and further into a peaceful state as she delved and pushed, relieving the pain and leaving me boneless with pleasure.

Once the pain was gone though, I started feeling something else. I'd had massages before, but having Bella work on me was … erotic. Her touch was like fire on my skin and the quiet sounds she made as she worked through a tight muscle were sexy to my ears. She was all around me; her hands on my skin, her scent in my nose as she leaned over me, her voice a gentle hum as she worked. I was in both Heaven and Hell at the same time. I didn't want her to stop but I was worried I soon wouldn't be able to control my reactions if she didn't. Lifting my arms, I wrapped them around her hips, pulling myself closer and burying my head into her stomach.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"Better?"

I tilted my head up, meeting her eyes. The emotions in them matched the same ones swirling through my entire body.

"You make everything better, Bella."

And then I reached up and pressed my lips to hers.

It was definitely Heaven.

*()*

"Are you listening to me, Edward?"

I shook myself out of my reverie. I had been thinking about Bella; our evening together, her soothing warm company, her talented hands and her enticing, wicked mouth. After the kiss on the massage table, our lips had rarely been apart for the rest of the night and she hadn't been out of my arms. It had taken everything I had to leave her and go back to the hotel. I had left my extra cellphone with her and we had texted while I walked and once I got back to the hotel I had called her again. Her voice was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep, and the first thing that greeted me this morning when she insisted on being my wake up call. I liked it. A lot.

But now another voice was demanding my attention.

I looked over at my manager who was glaring at me, her leg swinging in vexation as she stared. "Sorry, Vic. I was going through a scene in my head. What were you saying?"

Her voice was clipped. "You have an interview this afternoon."

"Since when?"

"Since I scheduled it yesterday. It's one of the local magazines. Good exposure for the movie." Before I could say anything she added, "Carlisle is in on it, too."

I was tired of arguing with her. "Fine."

She leaned forward, anger evident in every muscle of her body.

"Do you have something to tell me, Edward?"

My stomach twisted. Did she know about Bella?

"No."

"James called me last night. He told me you informed him he wasn't needed here."

Ah. That.

"I take it you don't approve."

She stood up, pacing in front of me, and I braced myself for what was to come. I glanced around wondering how many people were going to witness her epic meltdown, of which I was about to be the center.

She stopped in front of me, her voice low and furious. "Who do you think you are, making that call?"

I stared at her in disbelief. "Who do I think I am? I'm the person who gets to make the final decision on this. I don't want him here, Vic. I haven't made up my mind about this role. I told you yesterday."

"You don't make that decision. I do. He's coming. You need to get your head out of your ass."

I stood up, towering over her, my hands clenched into fists. "No, he isn't. I still make the final decisions, regardless what you think. It's too much right now; working on this film and prepping for one that is weeks down the road. I can't do it."

"When did you get to be such a pain in the ass? All you do is bitch and whine these days."

My hands curled tighter at my sides, trying to control my temper. "I'm tired, Vic. You keep pushing me into these projects. Role after role. I _need_ a break."

"After The Soldier."

"No. After we wrap here, Vic."

"Not happening."

I was done with her attitude. "Watch yourself, Victoria. I am about this close," I held my thumb and forefinger about an inch apart, "to ending this relationship."

"Right. That isn't happening. Can I remind you I have a contract?"

"Contracts can be broken. Which is what I am telling you to do for The Soldier. I don't want it anymore."

"No."

"I'm warning you …"

"Okay, kids, let's break this up. You have an audience." Carlisle stepped in, his hand on my arm.

"I'm talking to my client, Carlisle. Back off."

I snorted. "That's the problem isn't it, Vic? There was a time we'd talk as friends. When you'd actually listen. Now I'm just the 'client'."

"Listen, you ungrateful little …"

"Enough."

Carlisle took Victoria's shoulder and led her away. I watched them walk away wondering what was happening. All we ever did was argue, and I was tired of it.

I sat down, shaken from my encounter with Victoria, wishing I could hear Bella's voice. I didn't even know if I would see her tonight. She had told me the diner was always busy on a Friday night and she knew I was trying to stay under the radar. Her assurance that we would have the day together on Saturday didn't seem enough right now.

I sat, feeling a myriad of emotions flowing through me. I was tired, irate, and above all else frustrated. I also wanted the quiet company and touch of a small brunette who could somehow calm me with just her smile.

Carlisle sat down beside me, startling me out of my thoughts. I looked up at his expression which was surprisingly angry. I sighed. I knew he liked a calm set and lately, because of Vic and me, it hadn't been so peaceful these past few days. "We need to talk, Edward." His voice was unusually stern and louder than I was used to hearing him. He was obviously upset.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle."

He stared at me and very subtly shot me a wink. Leaning forward his voice was low. "You owe me, my friend."

I looked up and saw Victoria walking out the door, throwing a glare over her shoulder as she left. "Where is she going?"

"Back to L.A. for a few days."

"What?"

"I told her I needed a calm set, that she was causing me problems and throwing off my timing. I reminded her you were under contract to me right now." He leaned back, crossing his legs. "I let her know she needed to back off from the trainer and diet thing for your next role because it was affecting your work here, the weight loss was showing up on film, and I didn't like it." He grinned at me. "Then I told her to take a few days off and leave you with me; I would talk to your sorry, broody ass and kick it back into gear."

"I didn't realize the weight loss thing was causing you problems, Carlisle … I …"

He interrupted me. "It's not. It's hardly noticeable. I just said it to get her to back off. Just like I told her I'd smack you around a little for your attitude."

I burst out laughing. Carlisle stood up. "Okay. Your distraction is gone. You have some breathing space. I did mean it—I want you to talk to me. But for now, we need to get back to work."

I stood up as well. I made a decision and grinned at my friend. "Carlisle, do you like pie?"

"Pie? I fucking love pie. Esme never lets me have any. Refined white sugar, you know. It'll kill you."

I laughed. "I'm gonna hook you up. Pie Heaven. Made by the prettiest angel you've ever seen."

His smile was wide. "I'm in."

*()*

Carlisle looked around. "How did you find this place?"

I shrugged. "I got lost." I caught Bella's eye and smiled. "And then she found me."

Carlisle turned and looked at Bella. He turned back to me. "Your girl I assume?"

I sighed. "I hope so."

He grinned at me. "And she has access to the pie?"

I laughed. "Carlisle, she is the queen of pie."

Bella approached the table, biting her lip. I had texted her to tell her I was coming and bringing a friend, but she had no idea who it was. The diner was busy but the table at the back was vacant and we sat there, waiting patiently. There was a second waitress tonight, but I had seen Bella speak to her and I knew she would come and look after us when she could. Now as she came close, I held out my hand and she took it, smiling. I squeezed it gently and introduced her to Carlisle. She was shyer than I had seen her and I held her hand a little tighter.

"I told Carlisle you'd hook us up with the best pie he'd ever taste."

She blushed. "I'll get you some. And coffee."

"Will you get a break?"

"Yes."

"Dibs."

Her soft laughter filled my ears as she walked away. I looked at Carlisle who was studying me. "Your personal angel, Edward," he teased and smiled.

"She is."

He shook his head. "You are very taken with her."

I nodded. "I know we've only known each other a few days, but she grounds me, Carlisle. She's so … real. She makes me … feel. "

"Those are powerful words."

I nodded.

"She is making you rethink things in your life?"

"No. I was rethinking them before I met her. She makes me want to make the right decision, though."

He tapped his chin. "She sounds like my Esme. Who, by the way, is going to want to meet her."

"I know."

"Tread carefully, Edward. If she's as special as you think, you need to do this right."

I watched Bella coming toward us, a tray filled with pie and coffee and her warm gaze fixed on me.

"I will."

*()*

"I need more of the raspberry cream cheese pie, Bella."

"That's your third slice already, Carlisle. You're as bad as Edward."

He leaned back, grinning. "I'm taking it home to Esme, I'll have you know. She will love it."

"I'll get you a container."

Carlisle leaned forward. "I think maybe two pieces, Bella. And one of that mixed berry one? Esme loves berries."

Bella laughed. "_Esme_ does. Right." She was still chuckling as she walked away.

Carlisle leaned back. "She is lovely, Edward. Simply … lovely. You're right; she is like a breath of fresh air." He took a sip of coffee. "She adores you."

I looked across the diner, watching Bella as she worked away. "I feel the same way."

He smiled. "I know."

*()*

I drew in a deep satisfying breath and let it out slowly. The sun was warm on my skin, the light breeze keeping us cool. I had one arm tucked under my head and the other wrapped around my Bella as she cuddled against me on the blanket. The entire day had been restful and free.

Bella had driven us north to where she used to live and shown me around, prior to driving us out to what she called her secret hideaway. She was right when she said we'd be alone—her little meadow was far off the beaten path, and the past few hours I had soaked up the serenity of it. The sounds of the running brook as well as the birds and forest around us, made for a blissful afternoon.

And the best part, the girl tucked into my side, one hand idly stroking my hair as we alternatively talked or lay in silence. I loved the fact Bella didn't feel the need to fill every moment with idle chatter. The world I was in every day was so filled with noise; it was a gift to be quiet at times.

Shifting slightly, I leaned over and pressed a kiss onto her head. She tilted up her face, smiling at me. "Hi."

I kissed her inviting mouth. "Hi."

"Are you bored?"

"No. I'm very content."

"Good."

"My lips may be a tad restless, though."

"Oh? Maybe I could … help you with that?"

I rolled us so I was hovering over her. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer. I traced her bottom lip with my finger. "Maybe you could," I murmured, pressing my mouth to hers softly.

Slow, indulgent and sweet; that was how it started. Tender butterfly kisses and gentle sweeps of our tongues as we explored and tasted each other. Tiny nips and low moans were shared. Then she whimpered—that trembling, needy sound in the back of her throat and my desire roared to life. I pulled her closer and her hands wound into my hair, tugging me down to her. Moments passed as our passion built and I no longer heard or felt anything but the woman I was holding. Our lips never ceased in their movements; only breaking for air and even then they found purchase on warm, sensitive skin. I gasped as I felt Bella's hands under my shirt and I sat up only long enough to pull it off and toss it away. My fingers brushed against the hem of hers; a silent question passing between us and wordlessly hers joined mine somewhere behind us. I pulled her up against me, groaning at the skin to skin contact as our mouths once again fused with each other. Hands caressed and learned as fingers trailed over warm skin, finding dips and hollows, eliciting low gasps of pleasure as they touched. Slowly, the rest of our clothing disappeared until all that separated us were the thin layers of underwear.

God, I wanted her.

I could feel myself hurtling down a path I couldn't pull away from and I lifted her chin, forcing her to meet my eyes. Her lovely gaze was hooded, her mouth swollen from mine and her breath coming out in small warm puffs of air as I looked at her. "We have to stop."

"No."

"Bella … I can't … I won't be able to control myself."

"I don't want you to, Edward."

My finger traced her soft cheek. "I don't want our first time to be on a blanket on the hard ground."

Her gaze was filled with emotion, her voice trembling when she spoke. "I've been coming to this spot for over ten years, Edward. I've never shared it with another living person. Ever. It's not just a blanket on hard ground. It's the most special place on earth to me. And I want to share it, and me, with you. Now."

"I don't have any protection…"

"I'm on the pill. And I'm clean. I swear."

"I haven't been with anyone for quite a while, Bella. I was tested and I'm clean, as well." I drew in a deep breath. "I don't want you to regret this, Little Bell. To regret me."

"I won't."

My mouth nuzzled hers. "I won't be able to let you go after, Bella. You'll be mine. Completely."

She smiled up at me. "I already am."

I kissed her gently, savoring every tender moment, as I nestled between her legs. When I entered her, and started to move slowly, I knew this was so much more than sex, we were making love. With every touch, every kiss, every thrust she became part of me.

It was soft, sweet and gentle, and nothing, and no one, had ever compared. No one ever would again.

Bella was right … we belonged to each other.

*()*

I held her tightly, pulling the blanket around our bodies. Bella curled into me and I kissed the top of her head. "You were amazing."

Her head tilted up. "_We_ were amazing."

I chuckled and ducked down to kiss her again. "Yes, we were." I stroked her cheek gently. "How did you slip into my heart so easily, Little Bell?"

Her eyes danced as she smiled. "Easy as pie. It's my secret weapon."

I chuckled as I pulled her against me. "Nuclear weapon. It needs a warning."

She sighed against my neck, her warm breath drifting over my skin. "What?" I asked quietly.

"What are we, Edward?"

I was silent as I held her, unsure how to say exactly what I was feeling. Boyfriend sounded so trite, yet I was afraid of scaring her if she knew how deep my feelings ran for her. "I don't know what _we_ are, exactly, Bella. I don't know how to define us, yet. I know what _you_ are."

"What am I?"

"You're my nucleus."

"_Edward …"_

"I know it's fast, and I know this is all new, Bella. But what I feel for you is so … strong. It's like my world spins out of control until I'm close to you …"

Her voice was pleading when she spoke. "Then what happens?"

I cupped the back of her head, my fingers teasing her soft hair. She had worn it down today, and I couldn't stop touching the thick tresses. "It all calms and makes sense again. Your touch grounds me and your presence … it fills me up until there is no room for anything but you anymore."

Tears filled her eyes and she blinked up at me. "That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me."

"You are the most beautiful thing to me—ever, Little Bell."

She pulled my face down to hers; kissing me deeply, and I held her tight against me. When our lips finally separated, I buried my face into her neck. "I don't have a label for you. What we are is us. What we are is together. What you are is mine."

"Does that mean you're mine?"

I smiled against her skin. "Yes. Yours. Completely"

Her silent shudder was approval enough.

*()*

My phone buzzed and I looked at the screen, laughing as I read the words.

_**You're coming to brunch tomorrow and you're bringing your girl with you. 11 a.m. No arguments.**_

"We've been summoned," I chuckled as I handed the phone to Bella. She read the words and looked up, her brow furrowed. I kissed her forehead, running my finger along the worried lines. "That would be Esme," I explained.

The phone buzzed again.

_**I wouldn't say no to more pie.**_

"That," I chuckled, "would be Carlisle, stealing Esme's phone."

Sure enough a few seconds later it buzzed again.

_**That was not me. But I have to agree. No pressure though, but I want to meet your girl.**_

Bella smiled at me as she leaned over and grabbed her shirt. I sighed, knowing our time was ending and we had to head back. Back to reality and back to being apart. I didn't want to let her go. I wasn't really sure that I could. Before she could yank the shirt over her head, I pulled her against me, kissing her bare shoulder, burying my face into the crook of her neck. "I don't want to go."

Her voice was low. "Neither do I."

"Do I have to leave you when we get back?"

"No!"

I reached up, my mouth lightly resting on hers. "Can I stay?" I whispered against her softness. "All night?"

"Please."

"In your bed?"

"Yes."

"And I get you all day tomorrow?"

"Every minute if you want."

"It still won't be enough, Bella."

Her eyes were wide, and for the first time I saw a glimmer of fear in them.

"What happens then, Edward?"

I drew her closer, wishing I could tell her nothing would change and I would be with her every day of forever. But I refused to lie to her.

"We'll figure it out, Little Bell."

Her words were so soft I almost missed them.

"I hope so."

* * *

**Sigh. Feelings. So many feelings. See you on the weekend. Sunday will be update day this weekend. My book Into the Storm comes out on Saturday and I will be a busy lady that day I hope! **


	4. Chapter 4

I huffed in frustration and looked up at Bella who was grinning as she briskly trimmed the excess pastry off the pie she was working on. Then, so efficiently, it made my head spin, she worked on the edges and set the plate to the side. "Done yet?" she asked sweetly.

I looked down at the pie she had given me to 'flute.' She had patiently shown me again and again how she pinched the edges to make them, as she described it, 'so pretty', but my pie looked rather … mangled; far more lumpy than pretty. I looked over at hers, which was perfection of course, and threw my hands in the air. "I give up."

Chuckling, she rounded the work table and stood in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder and watched in awe as she spun and pinched, and in about thirty seconds made the one I had been working on for over five minutes pretty again. Not moving from my arms she pulled the other shell over and filled them both with the strawberry rhubarb filling I had requested and then topped them both with the streusel topping. I was quite proud of it seeing that topping as I had measured the oatmeal and sugar for her. Sort of. I had taken the lids of the containers and handed her the measuring cup things, so that had to count as helping, right? Now, I could tell Carlisle and Esme I had helped make the pies we were bringing. My reward had been the sweetest of kisses and I had hoped to get another one for the fluting thing. The disappointment must have shown on my face since she reached up, brushing her lips against mine. "Good effort, Edward."

"Yeah?"

She lifted the pies, nodding, silently asking me to open the large oven door. She placed the pies inside and smiled. "It takes a lot of time to get as fast as I am. Now I am going to make the dough for tomorrow while these cook."

I watched her bustle around, so at home in the kitchen of the diner. "So did you answer an ad for pie baker wanted? Is that how you found this job?"

"No. I started as a waitress. I lived quite a ways from here and my bus got me here really early for my shift. I was watching Leah make the daily pies and noticed how many times she winced when she was doing it. I asked her about it, and she admitted she had terrible arthritis in her hands and rolling the pastry hurt her. I offered to help; I'd been baking pies as far back as I could remember because my dad loved pies." She looked up from what she was doing and winked. "Sort of like you."

"I think I would have liked him."

She smiled sadly. "You would have. He would have liked you as well." She sighed. "She was very skeptical but she let me. At that point the diner wasn't even called Easy as Pie it was J&L Coffee Shop. Leah made three or four pies a day. Apple and cherry. That was it."

"How did it change?"

"There was some left over dough and I made a couple lemon meringue pies. They sold out. My next shift, Leah pulled me off waitressing and asked me to make more pies. It just … grew. Six, ten, twelve… and now we do twenty. Most days we could do more, but they want to keep it … limited, I guess. The shop became known for the pies and they changed the name. They offered me the apartment upstairs a few weeks after I started and things just sort of fell into place." She smiled over at me. "I finally had a place to belong again. They became my family."

"You do it all?"

"Leah or Jake often make the dough since it has to chill overnight. Jess is a good cook too, and she helps on weeks I am busier. Sometimes all I have to do is add the fillings and bake them." She shrugged. "It's not forever so I've been trying to make sure others know the recipes, etc. Once I finish school I want to work in the field I've chosen, not bake pies the rest of my life. But for now, it's mine and it's what I do."

"You do it very well, Bella. They're lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have them."

I grinned at her. "The aroma of your pie brought me to you."

She finished wrapping the dough she'd been busy making and flashed her impish grin at me, arching that sexy eyebrow as she did so. "Told you. Pie magic."

I took in the sight of her standing in front of me. Her hair piled up away from her face, a light dusting of flour across her nose, her eyes dancing as she teased me. She was swaddled in a huge white apron, which somehow she made look sexy and she looked utterly adorable. I grinned at her as I stepped toward her. "How long before the pies are ready, Bella?"

"About half an hour or so."

I smiled and reached into my pocket. When we had stopped at the hotel for me to grab a few things the item I had ordered was waiting, and I wanted to give it to her. She frowned at me as I came closer, grinning at her.

"What are you up to?"

I pulled my hand out of my pocket, the light catching on the pendant swinging from my fingers. Bella gasped as her eyes took in the long gold chain and the round disc with the diamond in the center. Grinning, I opened up the locket and was treated to her delighted smile as she saw the inside. _Pieologist_ was etched into porcelain over a picture of a pie. "It was meant for you, Bella."

"How did you …?"

"The internet is a wonderful thing." I winked at her as I clipped the chain around her neck and settled the pendant between her breasts. "Perfect."

I saw her bottom lip disappear under her mouth. "Please accept it, Bella. It means a lot to me."

She glanced down, then threw her arms around my neck. "Thank you," she breathed against my lips.

Groaning, I dragged her closer, unable to resist her mouth.

She tasted so sweet, her soft lips pliant and full underneath mine. Moaning, I pulled her up against me, desire humming along my spine as she arched, pressing herself closer, her hands tugging on my hair.

God, I wanted her. _Now. _

I pulled back, panting, looking down at her. Her cheeks were now diffused with her soft blush, her eyes wide and dilated as she stared up at me, her chest heaving.

I smirked. She wanted me as well. And she could have me. Anyway she wanted me.

My eyes fell onto the marble work surface she'd been working on. "Hmm." I leaned over and pushed on the tall surface. "This thing sturdy?"

Her eyes widened, instantly knowing what I was asking. "Edward! I make pies on that."

I waggled my eyebrows at her. "You have cleaners. We can stick to one corner… I think."

She giggled, her cheeks darkening further. Her gaze never leaving mine, she untied her apron. "You think? It's pretty slippery …"

I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her to the table. "Oh, Ms. Swan… I think I'm up to the challenge."

My mouth swallowed her giggle.

*()*

I heard Bella's laughter drift over the patio and I rolled my eyes at Carlisle. "Your wife is telling stories about me again."

He chuckled. "I bet she is." He looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Esme already adores her."

"It's easy to do."

"Does Bella know how strongly you feel?"

"I've tried to tell her, without scaring her off."

"Have you talked about … the future?"

I sighed. "No. I don't know how, Carlisle. We'll be done shooting in a few weeks. What am I supposed to do? Ask her to give up her life and come with me? As much as I want that, I don't know if she is ready for something so … huge. Or if she can handle the world I live in. She is so … sweet. I'm afraid my world would crush her."

He frowned at me. "First off, she'd have you to lean on. You could protect her from a lot of what happens, Edward. And secondly, she doesn't have to be the one to move."

"What?"

For a minute he was silent as he moved food around on the grill. Closing the lid, he looked at me. "There is another option, Edward. You move here to be with her."

I stared at him. "I'm an actor."

He nodded. "Canada has actors. Many of them." He smirked. "Highly successful directors, too."

"My life is in L.A.," I protested.

He tilted his head. "A life, you recently told me, wasn't making you happy. If you feel about this girl the way I think you do, your life is here, with her, Edward. Hollywood is a plane ride away. You're as close as your phone if needed. This is your chance to have your career and a life." He clapped me on the shoulder. "I did it. Many other actors do it as well. You're already established, Edward. You don't have to stay in L.A. to have a career. It's different here. You wouldn't be under so much pressure or scrutinized nearly as much." He paused. "Do you really think you could have done what you've been doing in L.A.? You would have been spotted so quickly and you never would have had the chance to get to see Bella as often."

I stared at him speechless. He was right. I probably never would have even made it to the diner that night without being spotted and photographed. I _was_ freer to move around here. But move here— permanently?

The idea hadn't even entered my head. Stay here. With Bella. Live here with her and still work. Carlisle was right, I could commute. Use technology for meetings and fly when necessary. The possibilities were staggering as I thought about it.

Carlisle shook his head at my expression. "Think about it. We'll talk more. Now let's go see what stories my wife is telling your girl. You might need to defend yourself."

I smiled as I followed him, my head swimming with his words.

I had so much I needed to figure out. So much to work through.

And, even more important than the rest; was this something also Bella wanted?

*()*

My phone rang, waking me from my restless sleep. Groaning, I rolled over and picked it up, a smile on my face knowing who would be on the other end.

"Hey, Little Bell." My voice was rough sounding.

"Hi. Time to wake up."

I rolled back over, clutching my pillow. "I missed you last night. I liked sleeping beside you."

Her sigh was soft. "Me too. I held your pillow all night—it smelled like you."

"How go the pies?"

"Good. Leah is helping me this morning. I have to go to class soon."

"You'll text me— and call on your break?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you tonight, Bella."

Her goodbye was so quiet I almost didn't hear her. I stared at my phone for a minute before setting it down. I knew she was worried. I had seen the flash of pain that crossed her face when Carlisle had mentioned we wrapped in a few weeks. I had wanted to talk to her when we got back to her place, but instead we ended up making love over and over again. Then when I left late in the evening, it was with a tender kiss goodbye as she lay slumbering in her bed. I slipped out of her apartment and headed back to my hotel room that felt as empty as I did without her.

I knew we needed to talk; there was so much I had to say and so many things I wanted to ask her, but I had let my fears overcome me. What if she didn't want this— me and my crazy life? Maybe it was all too fast for her and the idea of me moving here would be too much for her to handle right now. I had barely slept all night thinking and rethinking about Carlisle's words. I needed to talk to him, as well. I needed more information.

I also needed advice. It was the middle of the night on the West Coast but my mom was a night owl and I knew she would have no problem with me waking her up if she happened to be in bed. Picking up my phone I dialed and settled back into the pillows. This was going to be a long conversation and I knew I was going to be late arriving on set.

*()*

"Do you love her, Edward?"

"I think I really do, Mom. I know it's crazy and fast, but she is … she's just …" I sighed. "She is just everything." I leaned back, closing my eyes. "I feel it with my entire soul." I had been talking for over forty minutes, telling my mom everything—well, almost everything, that had happened since I met Bella. Including what happened with Vic and the conversation with Carlisle.

"You take after your father," she chuckled warmly. "He told me he was going to marry me twenty minutes after we met. He told me he loved me on date two. I'd say you've shown great restraint, son."

I laughed quietly with her. "I don't want to scare her away, Mom. I'm … my life; it's a lot to handle."

"You're worth it, sweetheart. "

I chuckled. "You have to say that, you're my mom. It's the law."

"I speak only the truth."

We were quiet for a moment and when she spoke her voice was very soft. "Do you see a life with her, Edward?"

I didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Then tell her, son. Let her know your feelings and what you're thinking. If this is right for you then do it. Move. Build a life there with her."

"Anxious to be rid of me, Mom?"

"Anxious for my son to be happy, and you haven't been. Not for a while."

"What if I scare her?"

"Then find a way to reassure her. If this is something you want, then fight for it, Edward. Is she worth it?"

"Yes."

"Then tell her. Move. Find a life that makes you happy. That is more important than any amount of fame."

"I'd be far away."

"I heard of these new things they have, Edward. They're called planes. Take you anywhere you want to go."

"Ha-ha."

"Seriously, my boy. I have to travel to see you now. I'd rather travel a little farther knowing you're happy. And she makes you happy?"

"She does. So much, Mom."

"It is fast."

"I know. But everything in me tells me it's right. She's what I've been waiting for all my life. I want to look after her. I want us to look after each other."

"Then you know what you have to do."

*()*

I was late, and Carlisle actually growled at me to get my ass in gear when I arrived on the set. As I waited for makeup, I quickly sent Bella a text.

_**I didn't like the sadness in your voice this morning Little Bell. Remember what I said. What we are is us. What we are is together. **_

Her reply was brief.

_**I will. See you later**__._

_**Tonight, Bella. We'll talk tonight. **_

There was no reply and with a sigh I left my phone on the table and went to get the day going. I was already anxious for the evening to come so I could see her. I needed to hold her. I needed to tell her … everything.

We both needed that as soon as possible.

*()*

Wearily, I walked into my dressing room. It was well past nine and the day had been horrendous. There were problems all over the set and we had done take after take. Nothing had gone right and I knew I wasn't going to see Bella tonight. Carlisle was on a rare tear, and I wasn't finished yet. I stopped short in the doorway at the sight of Victoria sitting in a chair in my dressing room. I shut my eyes and drew in a deep breath. I didn't need her attitude on top of everything else today.

I was surprised when I opened my eyes and met her calm gaze. "Hey."

"Vic."

"Bad day?"

I nodded and sat down on the couch. "Not the best."

"Yeah. I watched a bit but stayed in the background."

"Ah. When did you get back?"

"Earlier today." She paused. "Edward, I'm sorry. I've been … difficult."

I was shocked at her quiet words. Victoria rarely apologized.

She leaned forward. "Tell me what you want. I'll take care of it."

I paused. "I want out of The Soldier."

She nodded. "Okay."

"No more projects for a while. I want a break. I _need_ it."

"How long?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. A few months, maybe more."

"Okay. I'll clear your schedule."

"I'm going to be out of touch for a while. I have some things I need to take care of."

Her face was sad, but she remained calm. "Okay. Whatever you need, Edward. You'll at least stay in touch occasionally? Let me know how you are doing?"

I felt some of the tension ease from my shoulders. This was more like the old Victoria. My friend Vic.

I nodded. "Sure."

"Okay. I'll figure it out." She stood up. "I'm heading back to the hotel. Are you done?"

I shook my head. "Carlisle's going over a few things. I think he wants to reshoot one scene. Maybe more ...I don't know when I'll be done." I sighed heavily.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning. I'll start making some calls, Edward."

I watched her leave. Something had happened over the weekend to change her attitude. I had no idea what it was, but I was grateful for it. With her help I had just cleared the biggest hurdle in my plans to find a way to be with Bella.

I looked around for my phone. I needed to text Bella and let her know I wouldn't be showing up tonight. I could already hear Carlisle bellowing my name, so I didn't have time to call her. I couldn't help the grin that tugged at my lips when I thought of her reaction when I saw her tomorrow and told her my decision. I'd lay it all out on the line and hopefully watch her face light up when she realized how very much she meant to me. And that we would be together from now on. It would more than make up for not seeing her tonight.

_**Have to work late Little Bell. Will make it up tomorrow. Promise. **_

I headed back to the set feeling lighter.

Tomorrow.

I'd tell her tomorrow.

* * *

**Thank you for your love of this fic. Your reviews make me smile. So many of you joined me yesterday for the launch of Into the Storm. Thank you. You made the day a great one for me. **

**I will see you mid-week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Thanksgiving to all my US readers. I wish you a day filled with enjoyment and much turkey. And to all of you, please know that I am thankful for each and everyone of you. You make my life so much brighter!**

* * *

Tuesday was better, but by the time Carlisle wrapped us for the day it was still late and I was anxious to see Bella. She'd be her usual sweet, accepting self when she found out I couldn't come see her the night before, more worried about how tired I would be than anything, even though I assured her I was fine. We had been texting earlier in the day, and then suddenly she stopped replying. I knew she was at home studying, but none of my texts or my voicemails were returned and I was concerned. I wondered if she had been called down to the diner and decided to head there first.

I stepped in the diner, my eyes anxiously seeking her small frame, but she wasn't there. I waved at Jess who narrowed her eyes at me but didn't return my wave. It seemed strange, but I figured maybe she was having a bad day. I could certainly relate to that. I caught Jake's eye in the kitchen, and he came out his face dark, as he strode toward me. Instinctively, I took a step back. He didn't look happy.

"Bella's not here, Jake?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"You tell me."

Now I was totally confused.

"Is she okay?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Is she tired? Sick?" Already I was reaching behind me for the door, needing to go upstairs and see what was wrong.

"I went to see her earlier. I wanted to make sure she was eating while she studied. She's been crying." He glared at me. "Bella never cries. She won't tell us what's wrong." He stepped forward. "It better not be because of you."

I shook my head. She was crying? Is that why she wasn't answering my calls? My stomach clenched. What had happened? I met Jake's angry gaze. "I'll find out. I'll take care of her."

"You better."

I ducked back out and headed around the back, climbing the stairs and knocking quickly, wanting to see my Little Bell and find out why she was so upset.

"Who is it?"

"Bella, it's me. Open the door."

"Go away, Edward."

I gaped at the closed door. _Go away?_

"No. Bella, please, open the door. Jake says you're upset. Let me in so I can help. Please."

I wasn't prepared for the Bella who opened the door. Red rimmed eyes filled with sadness and pain greeted me. She was hunched in on herself, her shoulders bowed as if the weight of the world was resting on them. Something was very wrong. I stepped in, reaching out to pull her against me. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She stepped back, avoiding my embrace. My nerves tightened at her repulse.

"Little Bell, what is it?"

Her body stiffened even more and she stepped farther away, indicating with her hand for me to come in.

I sat down, confused when she sat on the chair opposite me instead of beside me. I reached out my hand to take hers, growing even more confused when she ignored it, keeping her hands clasped together on her lap.

"Bella?"

"Edward. I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"This. Us. Whatever this is. It's over."

"You're … _what_? I don't understand."

"I don't want to see you anymore."

I was on my feet before I realized what I was doing. My voice was incredulous. "What the _hell_ are you talking about, Bella?"

"I don't want this, Edward. It's too much. You're too much. The hiding and the secrecy—_I hate it_."

I stood in shock, my head spinning at her words. My throat was tight, my voice struggling to get the words out. "Bella—don't do this. Talk to me."

She moved from her chair, walking toward the window. She gazed out silently for a moment and when she spoke her voice was almost wooden. "You're leaving in a couple weeks, Edward. What difference does it make if we end it now or then? There's no future here for us. We both know that. We both know what this was ... a fling. I'm ending it now."

I gaped at her.

_What difference? No future? A fling?_

What was she talking about?

I loved her.

Even as the thought went through my head I knew how true it was ... and how right it felt to think it. It didn't matter how short a time I had known her. It didn't matter what I had to go through to be with her. Any doubt I had been feeling was gone.

_I loved her. _

I held out my hand beseechingly. "Bella, please hear me out. This doesn't have to end tonight or …"

Bella's low, harsh voice interrupted me. "It's … over."

"_Little Bell, please."_

"_Stop calling me that!"_ Her voice was almost panicked and she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. I could feel her pain and I wanted to try and ease it. My eyes widened at her next words.

"You don't belong in my world, Edward and I have no place in yours. I was a great distraction; I get that. But it's done. I want you to leave. Now."

My feet stayed rooted to the floor, my mind unable to process what she had just said.

_No place? Distraction?_

Why did she think she was a distraction?

I stepped slowly toward her, bending down, needing to see her expressive eyes, desperate for a clue as to what was happening. "Please listen to me, Bella." Tentatively, I slipped my fingers under her chin to lift her face to mine.

Her hand slapped mine away. "Don't touch me!"

I reared back at the anger that was now pouring out of her. "I realize you're used to having people do whatever you tell them to do, Edward. But I'm not one of your followers. I said I wanted you to leave and I meant it. I don't want to see you anymore. Take your pretty lies and peddle them somewhere else."

_Pretty lies?_

Her eyes swirled with emotion. The depth of anger and pain that was staring at me kept me rooted to the spot. Unshed moisture glimmered in the corners of her eyes and as she blinked one small tear rolled down her cheek. My hand reached out to sweep it away, my entire being desperate to touch her. I needed to hold her, and feel her against me. I needed get her to listen to me.

I needed this stranger in front of me to disappear and my Little Bell to come back.

Again she slapped my hand away. "Get out, Edward. Now."

I hesitated. "Bella … please …"

She turned and hurried to the door, opening it. "Leave."

I forced my feet to move. Standing in front of her, I shook my head. "I can't leave like this, Little Bell."

Her voice was cold and flat. "Don't _ever_ call me that again," she practically growled. "Now, get out! If I stomp on this floor, Jake and Sam will be up here in a minute, Edward, and drag you out of here. Someone will see and you'll be recognized. I'm sure you don't want that publicized _either_." The venom in her voice shocked me and I stood gaping at her, unable to move. I watched in dismay as she pulled off her necklace and shoved it into my hand. I shook my head. "Bella, _no_."

"Take it. I don't want any mementos from you, Edward. I don't even want to remember you."

My horrified eyes snapped to hers and she stared at me, anger and pain etched into her face. I shook my head in confusion and walked out the door, feeling it close behind me right away.

The quiet click of it shutting was like a bullet going through my head.

*()*

I stood looking at the door. I heard Bella moving away but I could still hear her sobs. I didn't move, my hand pressing against the door, my head filled with questions. I knocked quietly, my face close to the wood. "Please, Little Bell," I begged.

Her sobs faded and I heard the slam of a door. I knew she was now in her bedroom, no doubt sobbing into her pillow. The same pillow my head had laid on with her only a couple nights ago. My heart clenched with pain thinking about it. I stayed where I was; I couldn't leave.

She wasn't coming back, though. I waited and waited but finally gave up and walked away, the pain increasing every step I took. Before I did, I stopped and slipped the necklace into her mailbox. I wasn't taking that back. It belonged to her.

I looked back at the door.

I belonged to her.

I wandered aimlessly for a while. I couldn't go back to the hotel room. Finally, I ended up sitting on a bench in the park as the darkness wrapped around me. I dug out my iPhone and called my other phone, but it went straight to voice mail. I hung up, unsure what to say to her. I didn't understand. I knew she was troubled and I knew she had doubts about what she meant to me because I hadn't told her, but never did I think she believed herself to be simply a distraction while I was here. Something had happened. Something so horrible it negated everything good that had happened between us and caused Bella to shut down. I didn't know what it was though.

Had I missed something on the web? Had some stupid, gossip-filled story appeared and caused her to question us? I scrolled through my alerts, squinting in the darkness, but I could find nothing new.

None of this made sense.

My head fell into my hands. I should have told her on the weekend. I should have told her everything; how I was feeling, what I was thinking, the plans I was considering. But just like the twenties I stuffed into her jar, I had wanted to tell her once it was all in place so she couldn't object.

I stood up and walked back to the hotel, my steps dragging. I didn't even try and sneak in the back. There were only a few photographers hanging around and as usual I ignored them and their inane attempts to get a reaction from me. I walked past them and into the hotel, knowing some of the pictures would appear somewhere tomorrow, with some ridiculous headline about what I was doing.

It didn't matter. I didn't care.

*()*

I was up before it was light. I hadn't slept except for some broken short periods. All I kept seeing when I closed my eyes was Bella's face. Sad and hurt as she looked at me. I didn't want her sad. I didn't understand the hurt or what had caused it. And then, the anger at the end. She had been so angry, and I didn't know why. I had to find out—I needed to talk to her. I wasn't letting her go so easily.

When I arrived on set, I made a decision. The rest of the day I sent her texts. I told her I loved her over and over again. That whatever had happened we would work it through—together. I told her I was moving to be with her. I sent text after text, hoping she would read at least one of them, knowing if she did she would read more. I also planned on going back to her place tonight. Maybe once she had some time to think she would be calmer and let me talk to her. I hoped she would talk to me and tell me what happened.

Except, when I arrived back at the hotel there was a small package waiting for me. When I opened it up inside was my other cellphone; the one I had given Bella. I turned it on and saw all the messages I had sent. Checking with the front desk, they confirmed the package had arrived this morning. There was nothing else in the package. No note, no words from her. She had been here and I had missed her.

Bella had never seen any of my texts. In desperation I called the diner, grateful when a strange voice answered. I asked to speak to Bella, but the cheerful voice informed me she wasn't there.

"When is her next shift, please? I, ah, I wanted to talk to her about ordering some pies," I improvised.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. She is on an extended leave of absence. She left town this morning. Leah could help you …"

I hung up.

She sent my phone back. She left her beloved diner and adopted family to get away from me. She left town. I had no idea how to find her. Because she didn't want me to find her.

Her wishes were screamingly plain.

Leave me alone.

I sat down heavily, my head in my hands.

It was over.

*()*

The next morning, I didn't say a word in the car. I could barely breathe with the weight pressing against my chest. More than once I felt my hand rubbing against my sternum, trying to relieve the non-ending pain I was feeling. I was exhausted, having not slept again all night. I had walked around, more than once ending up in the small alley behind the diner, looking to see if there was a light on in the tiny apartment where I had spent some of the happiest moments I could remember. Instead it remained dark.

As dark as the memory of my last few moments I was inside it.

I could feel Victoria's insistent glances, but she remained quiet. When we arrived at the studio she followed me to my dressing room. Her voice was soft when she spoke. "Edward, I'm booking my flight back to L.A. next week. Are you coming back or staying on here for a while? Do you need me to arrange a place for you here?"

I blinked at her. I was supposed to stay. I was supposed to change my life. But without Bella holding me here, why bother?

My voice sounded rough when I spoke. "L.A."

"Okay. I have a meeting set up with the studio about you withdrawing from The Soldier. I'm going to talk to Dr. Garrett. He'll back up my statement that you're withdrawing for health reasons. I'll look after all of it. Okay?"

I sat down. The Soldier. The part I didn't want because I couldn't connect to the angry, deeply disturbed character that would require such a drastic change both physically and mentally for me. One I knew would overtake my life completely for months, since I would have to lose myself in it to make it believable.

Lose myself. Right now that is exactly what I was; lost.

I looked at Victoria who was watching me with anxious eyes.

I cleared my throat. "Can you, ah, hold off on that meeting, Vic?"

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"You've changed your mind? You want the role?"

I hesitated. Did I? Maybe if I listened to Vic and did this movie, when it was over, I could move on. Bella and everything that happened here would be far behind me.

"If you think I should."

"You'll be brilliant, Edward. Oscar brilliant."

I shrugged, not caring at all. "Okay."

Her smile was strangely victorious. "I'll book our flights home." She left, shutting the door behind her.

Home.

That wasn't where I was going.

That was what I was leaving behind me.

* * *

****Throws her arms open for a group hug****

**Remember this author always gives you a HEA.**

**Now go eat some turkey, hug those you love and I will see you on the weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So many of you had such strong opinions about the last chapter. Some stated politely , some not so much. Cursing and being nasty to the author really has very little effect. I suggest you save yourself the effort and stop. **

**I had a lousy day today so thought I would make myself feel better by giving you an early update. Maybe make your black Friday a better one than mine. **

* * *

I stepped out of the shower, running a towel through my wet hair, before draping it around my waist. I stood for a minute, arms braced against the vanity, before I looked up into the mirror, studying my reflection.

It was one of a stranger.

A gaunt, hollow-eyed person stared back at me. Dark circles under my eyes, a two day growth of beard along my now sharp jawline and a badly torn lip from a wayward fist during a fight scene, added to the unfamiliarity of my face. I stood up straight and took in my appearance. I couldn't remember ever being this thin. I had always been lean, but not like this; now I looked sickly. James had certainly done his job. I looked exactly like the part I was playing.

Like a man with nothing left to live for; a shadow of the person I had once been.

"Get a grip," I muttered angrily to myself as I strode into the bedroom to get ready for the day. My eyes fell to the stack of scripts on the bedside table that Vic had sent over a couple days ago. I was going to go to her office and surprise her to discuss them. The director had decided at the last minute to change the shooting schedule and we had worked late into the night. As a result, I had most of the day off today and wanted to go let Vic know I wasn't interested in any of the scripts. I hadn't even looked at them. I was going to take some time off. The way I had planned to … before I decided to make this movie … before I lost Bella.

I sat down on the edge of the bed as a wave of sadness washed over me.

Bella.

I rarely allowed myself to think about her.

I shook my head at the stupidity of it all. Our relationship had lasted days— mere days. I had only known her such a short time and yet—she still haunted me, months later.

I missed everything about her. Her low voice, her sweet laughter, the way she fussed over me. I smiled sadly remembering her delicious pie, her impish grin, and that sexy way she had of arching her eyebrow at me. How right she felt in my arms. The way she had tasted under my lips. A sad sigh escaped my mouth as I thought of how she calmed the world for me and filled me with a sense of belonging.

And how, to her, I was just Edward.

Until I wasn't.

Pain lanced through my chest, thinking about the last time I saw her. The confusion and sadness in her eyes. The angry words I still didn't understand. I sighed in frustration. Words I never would understand, since I would never see her again.

And yet … I couldn't seem to move on.

I had thrown myself into preparation for The Soldier with a single-minded determination even Victoria couldn't bitch about. I immersed myself in the role, losing Edward completely. I lost weight so fast, even James became concerned, but I brushed off any worries that were expressed. I did my work outs, researched the part and by the time we started filming I was Hank Siever. I had rarely even spoken to my family or Carlisle. It was easier not to break character and only be the tormented, destructive person I was playing.

Except when I was alone in the dark of the night and thoughts of a small brunette would filter through my tired brain.

Groaning, I stood up. Why was I still thinking about her? How could she possibly still have such a hold on my heart after three months without her? She told me to leave; that she didn't want me. She said I was too much and she hated the hiding. It was her decision.

The small voice in my head that came out every night, spoke again_. _

_Would she have made that decision if she had known what I was thinking? That I was planning on moving to be with her? Just her? Would it have made a difference?_ _Should I have tried harder and not walked out? Should I have grabbed her, held her tightly and made her tell me what happened that had caused her to lash out and leave me? Should I have held her until she knew how very much I loved her?_

I heaved a sigh and grabbed my clothes.

I'd never know the answer to those questions.

*()*

I let myself into Vic's office quietly. She wasn't expecting me and Jane's desk was empty. I could hear them talking, so I sat on the couch waiting for them to finish. I wasn't in a big hurry. I closed my eyes thinking about the fact that filming was wrapping up in a few days. I had to gain back some of the weight I had lost to re-shoot a few flashback sequences which was ironic. I had hated trying to lose the weight and now I had no appetite to try and gain it back.

"Here's a few stills they sent over for you to look at," Jane's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Fuck, he is brilliant in this role. I knew he would be." Vic's voice was smug. "I still can't believe how close he came to blowing it all."

"Well, you took care of that, didn't you?" Jane laughed.

I frowned. What were they talking about?

I heard the creak of a chair and I knew Vic was leaning back at her desk the way she did when thinking. "He almost threw away everything … stupid man. All because of some insignificant little tramp."

I sat up straighter, a low buzz beginning in my brain. Insignificant little tramp? Who was she talking about?

"Good thing you found out before it was too late."

"I've thrown actress after actress at him. Big names, well known faces—someone who could help keep up his profile. Nothing. Who knew some pie-making waitress would catch his eye? A nobody." Victoria snorted divisively. "She could have single-handedly ruined everything I worked so hard for. At least she was fairly easy to get rid of."

_She was easy to get rid of? _

Fury exploded in my brain. My body turned to ice with rage.

Bella.

She was talking about Bella.

_She_ had done this … Victoria had ruined everything.

I stood up, pushing open the door so hard it slammed against the wall. Two sets of startled eyes met mine. Jane stood up, her face blanching as she saw me. Victoria regarded me steadily, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she stared.

I pointed to Jane. "Get out. Now."

She nodded and rushed past me. Reaching over, I grabbed the door, slamming it shut. I stalked toward the desk, never breaking eye contact with Victoria. My voice was cold and flat when I spoke. "What did you do?"

"I saved you from making the biggest mistake of your life," she snapped at me. "You should be thanking me."

My eyes narrowed. "Thanking you?"

She pushed a pile of pictures toward me. "You are going to win another Oscar for this, Edward. Just like I said you would. You'll be untouchable. Any part you want will be yours. Anything you want you can have. Because I made sure you did this. I made it happen for you."

"Anything I want, Vic?"

She nodded. "I did it for you, Edward."

"So I could have anything _I _wanted," I prompted softly, struggling to stay in control.

"Yes."

I stared at her. "What. Did. You. Do."

She was silent.

"Tell me!" I roared, sweeping the pictures and everything else off the top of her desk in a furious stroke of my arm. "I wanted _her_! What did you do to Bella? What did you say to her to get her to leave me? Tell me now!"

She stared at me, contempt written all over her face. "You are such an idiot. I didn't even leave town. I followed you. I saw you with her and I figured out pretty quickly what was happening." She shook her head. "Imagined yourself in love didn't you, Edward? How cliché—the sad, lonely, rich actor falling for a poor, pretty little waitress?"

My hands curled on the edge of the desk in an attempt not to lean over and wrap themselves around her neck. Anger like I had never experienced rippled down my spine.

"What did you say to her?"

"It was so easy, Edward. She already knew she wasn't good enough for you. I just encouraged it. I let her know how often you did this. You know, a lonely man in a strange town who has needs …"

"It wasn't like that," I hissed. "_I'm _not like that."

"And what was it like, Edward? The love of your life? Give me a fucking break. You barely knew her for ten days. I did you a favor!"

"A favor?"

"I followed you. I saw how you looked at her—all over the moon like she was the greatest thing on earth." She snorted. "It was disgusting. I saw the things you were looking up on the internet on your phone. I saw the messages you sent her. You were going to throw away your life, your career that I worked so hard at building, on a girl. A stupid waitress so beneath you …"

With a roar, I rounded the desk grabbing the arms of her chair. I shoved it back against the wall, pinning her in it as I leaned against the arms.

"Tell me exactly what you said to her. _Now_."

She glared up at me without a trace of apology in her expression.

"I told her you did this all the time. How embarrassing it was for me to have to let her know she'd been taken in by a very good … _actor_ … who always used his charm to get what he wanted. An actor who spouted his lines so well that you almost believed them yourself. I told her how you had a talent of knowing exactly what to say to women to make them feel they were actually … _special_ to you. I twisted everything around making her think it wasn't because you were busy on set you hadn't come and seen her since your fun little weekend, but that was how you worked. You got what you wanted. Now you were moving on. She didn't want to believe me but I convinced her. I even made her believe that Carlisle and Esme were so used to entertaining your girls they didn't give it a second thought. They simply played along." She smiled dryly. "She seems to think most people in the industry act this way—or at least she did once I was finished with her. There was already doubt there so I played on it. At least you picked one that was naïve enough to believe me." She paused, a frightening expression on her face. "I kept talking until I knew she believed me—that I _destroyed_ any lingering hopes she might be holding onto about you, or your _friends_." She laughed before continuing. "I assured her you'd probably drop by for a quick final fuck or two before you broke it off, but I advised her to dump you first or you would just keep lying to her and using her for sex. I told her you just couldn't help yourself, but in the end you always came to your senses."

I stared at her in horror. I knew she disliked my relationship with Carlisle and Esme, but I had no idea how deeply she really felt. I had no idea how vindictive she really was, or that she was capable of being so awful.

She grinned up at me, an evil twisted smirk that made me shiver. "You shouldn't leave your phone on your dressing table, Edward. Or have such an easy password to break. I saw your private texts to her—they came in very handy. Just to make sure she believed me, so she knew just how _close_ we were, I used your own words to convince her." Her head tilted as she spoke. "I asked her if you had used the same 'what we are is us', and 'what we are is together' lines on her to avoid actually expressing your feelings. I even let her know she wasn't your first 'Little Bell.' I let her think you used the same nickname for all your temporary girls, so you didn't forget and mix them up. She didn't like that very much." A dry chuckle escaped her throat. "Such a sweet nickname, Edward. I actually managed to look embarrassed as I confessed to her I'd had to have this conversation with other girls, just like her. I even had a couple of very … personal pictures I showed her, thanks to the internet. I told her how awful I felt having to be the one to break it to her but I couldn't stand by and let it happen again." She smirked at me. "The pictures upset her a lot, but she thanked me for telling her." She shook her head. "Such a polite little Canadian."

I was appalled. "So that day when you apologized and agreed to clear my schedule, you were already planning on doing this?"

"Yes."

It was all suddenly so clear. I'd been so blind. _So fucking blind_. It all made sense now. Victoria in my dressing room—my phone beside her. Her sudden change of demeanor. Her strange reaction to my decision to continue with the Soldier. Because she manipulated the outcome.

"You lied. You've lied to me the whole fucking time."

"You're not the only one who can act, Edward. I had to make you think I was onboard with your inane ideas. I went and saw her the next day." She shook her head. "Such a little hovel she lived in. I bet you felt like her knight in shining armour didn't you? Rescuing her and all that shit. So you, Edward. So utterly _inane_." She sniffed dismissively. "I had to nip this in the bud before you did anything else stupid. I had to make sure she was out of the way." She smirked. "When I saw you the following morning I knew she had believed everything I said. I got rid of the problem before it got any bigger."

"What if she had called your bluff, Vic? What if she told me what you had said?"

Victoria shrugged. "I had lost you anyway. I had nothing left to lose but I could still gain something. I could make you come crawling back." She smirked. "I saw how devastated she was—I could see it in her eyes. She believed me. It worked."

I stepped back, not even wanting to be close to her. Who was this person?

"Why?" I breathed.

She stood up, impatience oozing from her pores. "Because you were going to throw it all away, Edward. Your career, your life—for what? A chance to play happy husband in the suburbs? You never even thought what this would do to me, did you? How much I had sacrificed over the years for you? You were just going to walk away and fuck me over! Fuck up both our lives!" By the end of her rant she was yelling, her hands waving wildly as she glared at me.

I shook my head. "I wasn't planning on ending my career, Vic. Or leaving you. I just wanted a break. I was going to try and do both—have a career and a life. I wanted Bella to be in my life. I wanted her to be part of it. She made me happy. She made me feel like I could do it all."

"You were looking at houses! You were leaving!"

"All I was doing was planning on living in a different place. Somewhere I could go and escape this lifestyle and be real. With someone who loved me for me—Edward. Not the fame or the money, just me. I still planned on working. And I still planned on you being my manager." I shook my head sadly. "But you couldn't let me have that, could you? _My_ happiness didn't matter if it made _you_ unhappy."

For the first time she looked uncertain. For a quick second I saw my friend. Then she was gone and the stranger was back. She sat down at her desk, glancing around disdainfully at the mess on the floor.

"It doesn't matter. It's done and over. You're almost finished The Soldier and I'll clear your schedule for a while so you can get back to normal. You need to regain some weight and do a few more scenes. Meanwhile, you can go through the scripts I sent you and decide on your next role. I've made some recommendations on the covers." She glanced down at her phone, effectively dismissing me as she started tapping at the keys.

I stood, shocked and appalled, staring at her. It really didn't matter to her. It was as if she'd knocked over my coffee instead of fucking up my life and costing me the best thing I had ever had. The pain I'd gone through meant nothing. The lies she told Bella meant nothing. She didn't care if she'd devastated the woman I loved, or me in the process. She had no remorse.

My anger was useless, because to her it was meaningless.

I drew in a deep breath. "You're right, Vic. It's done and over."

She glanced up smugly. "I knew you'd see it my way."

My rage reached the limit, my hands curling into fists as I shook, trying to control myself as I glowered at her. "You're fired." I hissed at her. "And by the time I'm through with you, you won't have a client left, a career worth anything, or a friend left in this town." My eyes burned with the hate I was feeling. "You took away the one thing that meant anything to me—so I'm taking away everything you prize."

"You think you have that much pull? You think people will listen to you, Edward?"

I stared at the stranger in front of me. Nothing remained of the woman who had been my friend. My eyes narrowed as I took her in, seeing her bravado beginning to slip. "Yes, I do." Bracing myself on her desk, I leaned forward, my voice low. "By the time I'm done with you you'll be lucky to have clients in the Las Vegas Tots from Hell Pageant. You're through in this town, Victoria."

Her face blanched, and for the first time her voice wavered. "You wouldn't dare."

I stood up straight and glared at her, all the hate I was feeling, pouring from my eyes.

"Watch me."

*()*

"Oh, Edward." Esme's voice was horrified and she leaned across the table, squeezing my hand.

Carlisle shook his head. "Unbelievable."

I took a sip of my coffee, grateful to have my friends with me.

After more screaming and threatening, mostly on her part, I had stormed out of Vic's office, called my lawyer, the studio and then hired Rosalie Hale, a well-known, well-connected publicist, giving her carte blanche to destroy Victoria. We spent a few hours together, strategizing the downfall of my ex-manager. When we were done, I walked out of her office with a burden lifted off my shoulders and Victoria in my past. I felt no guilt what so ever. She had shown her true colors, hurt Bella, torn us apart, and the friend I had trusted and liked no longer existed. She deserved exactly what she got.

She took away the one thing that made me happy, so I was only returning the favor.

Then I called my mother and Carlisle. He was the one who talked me down and convinced me to finish the movie. He and Esme arrived this afternoon and I told them the entire story. I'd never told him why I left Toronto or what Bella had said to me, only stating things hadn't worked out. It had been too painful, and I had been too confused to discuss it.

"Poor Bella," Esme murmured. "What an evil woman."

I drew in a deep breath. "How could she believe her so easily, Esme? I don't understand. She didn't even give me a chance to explain. She didn't ask. She even believed the lies about you and Carlisle."

Esme smiled sadly at me. "Edward, I know Bella came across as strong, but she is very vulnerable underneath. She was having trouble actually believing you felt about her the way she felt about you. I picked that up myself when you were over for lunch. I had hoped though, with time, she would know how real your feelings were." She sighed. "She didn't get that chance, though. Victoria's convincing little heart to heart would have hit home pretty hard." She shook her head. "She barely knew me or Carlisle. Victoria must have confused her so thoroughly; Bella wouldn't have known what to believe anymore." She paused. "Especially the fact the bitch used what Bella thought were words you had only ever said to her in private to make it seem as though she was telling the truth. Victoria used the most painful words she could to hurt her. Yours. Ones she thought were only hers. " She sighed and shook her head. "Hearing her say everything had been a lie would have devastated Bella. It would any woman."

"They _were_ only ever said to her."

"But Victoria was throwing them in her face like they were just lines you used often. If she hadn't had that to use, Bella may have questioned things a little more. Add in the fact she had those manipulated pictures … I think it hit her so hard she shut down and didn't think to question she was being lied to by someone who was such a big part of your life." She paused and raised her eyebrows. "Had you ever told her about the trouble you were having with Victoria?"

I shook my head. "I didn't want to drag her into all that."

Esme nodded. "She would then, of course, assume you trusted your manager implicitly, Edward. That gave Victoria the credit she needed to be believable. Add in the fact you never told her exactly how you were feeling …"

I sighed, dropping my head in my hands.

Carlisle spoke up. "The question is: what are you going to do about it, Edward?"

I frowned as I looked at him. "What can I do, Carlisle? I don't know where she is, or if she would even listen to me if I did know and could go to her." I paused as pain rippled through my chest. "Or if she even feels that way about me anymore."

"If she did?"

"I would fight to get her back. I would change my entire life to get another chance."

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a glance and she nodded at him. He withdrew a card from his wallet and slid it across the table. "Only one way to find out."

I picked up the card, my eyes widening when I read the simple print.

_Bella Swan, Massage Therapist_

The card also contained the name and address of a clinic. "How?" I breathed.

Esme smiled. "A friend of mine was telling me about this great masseuse she went to. She gave me her card."

I swallowed. "Have you seen her?"

"Only once, a few weeks ago. I made an appointment to see her, and I tried to talk to her, but she became so upset and asked me to leave. I was going to go back, but Carlisle told me to stay out of it. You never told us what happened and he said I shouldn't interfere. But, Edward, she looked terrible. She's suffering."

"Oh," I breathed, holding my chest. My Bella was still in the same pain I was in, even after all these months.

She leaned forward again. "She does feel the same, Edward. I know it. She needs you as well."

I looked back at the card, then up at Carlisle. "I'm done in six days."

He nodded. "I'll book us all a flight."

* * *

**So you were all right-Victoria was behind all of the trouble. She was extremely vindictive and cruel in her efforts to separate Edward and Bella. She used every evil trick to devastate Bella. And she thought she won.**

**I think Edward may have other thoughts.**

**The final chapter will be up on Tuesday.**

**Thank you for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading. Your kind words and the way you fell in love with these two made me smile. Many thanks to my prereaders and especially my friend and beta Mid-Night Cougar. Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked into the clinic, my nerves taut. Looking around, I was glad to see the waiting room only had a few people in it and they weren't paying any attention to me. I knew I couldn't risk calling—Bella would probably refuse to see me. I had to simply show up and make an appointment to see her. I would sit in the waiting room all day if I had to. Maybe she would listen to me if I could see her when she was done working for the day. My entire body was tense. I had been waiting for this since that awful day in Victoria's office. Waiting to see her.

I smiled at the receptionist. "I need to make an appointment to see Bella Swan, please. As soon as possible."

"I'm sorry, Bella isn't in today."

"When is her earliest open time? Tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "Bella isn't back until Monday. I can get you in with another masseuse today."

My head fell forward in defeat. I couldn't wait until Monday to see her. That was four days away.

"Does she have a pager?"

She gave me a strange look. "She isn't available. She is out of town."

Mumbling something about having to check my schedule, I left, my feet dragging as I walked away from the only connection I had to Bella. My mind was racing. How could I find her? Where would she go?

There was only place I could think to look.

I needed a car.

*()*

The sun was high in the afternoon sky, but in the shade of the forest it was still cool. I stood quietly, watching for a moment, before I stepped into Bella's line of vision. I had been worried when there was no car in the spot she had parked in last time we were here; the spot she said she always pulled into it. Worried I was wrong, and I wouldn't find her here. But there she was; thirty feet away from me. My heart clenched as I took her in. She was sitting on a blanket, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them tightly, and her head resting on top of her knees. Her hair was hanging over one shoulder in dark waves that reflected the dappled sun. She was completely still, the only movement the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she sat, staring into the forest. Even from a distance I could see the difference in her. Always tiny, she was now painfully thin. I could see the ridges of her spine through her thin T-shirt and how slender her arms and legs were. Tears stung my eyes, knowing she had been suffering as well. I had to talk to her; to make her listen to me. I had no intentions of leaving until she heard me out.

I wasn't leaving this meadow without her.

Drawing in a deep breath, I stepped through the surrounding trees and into Bella's special place. The one she held so sacred and close to her heart. My foot pressed down and the dry branch under my foot snapped, announcing my arrival. Bella started and looked up, her eyes widening as she realized it was me who had suddenly appeared. She scrambled to her feet as I stood frozen, looking at her, drinking in the very sight of her. Even thin and sad looking, she was beautiful. She stared back at me, sadness and fear pouring out of her too-big eyes as she waited for me to speak.

I wanted to erase both the sadness and the fear. I wanted to see those eyes shine at me again.

I moved forward slowly, worried if I went too quickly she would run, my heart thundering in my chest as I looked at her. But she stayed rooted to the spot, her eyes never leaving my face as I closed the distance between us.

Every speech, every word I had rehearsed and memorized to say, left me now that I was close to her. My hands twitched at my side, longing to reach out and drag her into my arms and hold her against me. The minutes passed as we stood in silence. My throat ached with emotion.

Finally my voice broke the stillness. "You believed her."

Bella said nothing.

"After the things we shared, you allowed her to break your faith in me with her lies."

Bella's voice was filled with pain. "She knew things … she knew everything."

"She knew _nothing_."

"She called me by _your_ name, Edward. She repeated things I thought you had only said to me."

"I _did_ only say them to you, Bella." I held up my phone. "But I also texted them to you. She read my texts. Went through my emails. She spied on me. Followed us. She stole my privacy and made you think I was something other than what I was. She took my most personal thoughts and twisted them. She lied about _everything_. And you believed her—so easily."

Her eyes widened, a look of pain crossing her features. Still she protested. "It never made sense."

"What didn't?"

"That you would feel about me the way I felt about you."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because—" Bella's hand waved between us. "You're you and I'm … just me. Plain, boring Bella. My life is so different from yours—I had nothing to offer you."

I shook my head, a small, sad smile lifting my mouth. "There is nothing plain or boring about you, Bella. And your life and what you have to offer? It's real, honest. It's what I need more of. The one I live in so often is simply a façade."

"Why are you here?" she asked abruptly.

I titled my head as I looked at her. We had so much to say and talk about. So many lies to sift through and so much hurt to get over. But I had hesitated once before and lost her. I wasn't going to make that mistake again. My voice was soft when I spoke.

"You have something of mine, Bella. I came to get it back."

Her face crumbled. Her hand lifted and I watched, as with trembling fingers, she withdrew the long gold chain from around her neck, pulling out her pendant I had left in her mailbox. My heart soared as I realized she was still wearing my gift. She had put it back on after I was gone. She hadn't thrown it away. That had to mean something.

"You came back for this?" she whispered, her voice breaking.

I stepped closer, shaking my head. "No. That's not what I came back for."

"I don't have anything else of yours," she insisted.

"You do."

"I sent your cellphone to the hotel."

Cautiously, I reached out and placed my hand over hers that was still grasping the chain. Gently, I unfurled her shaking fingers and pulled her hand toward me. I placed it over my chest, holding it there with my hand covering it.

"You have my heart, Bella. I came back for it. I came back for _you_."

She drew in a sharp intake of air.

"Victoria lied. The pictures she showed you were fakes. There never was anyone else—ever. She took the words I had said to you and twisted them to make them ugly. She lied about everything."

"Why?"

"Because she found out I was planning on leaving L.A. Moving here to be with you. She thought she was losing me as a client and she decided to put a stop to it. She didn't want her cash cow walking away from her. She didn't care that she devastated you, or destroyed me in the process. All that mattered was she got what she wanted."

"You were … moving here? For me?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand."

I could feel Bella's entire frame shaking. The tremors were coursing through her as she blinked up at me. My own body was quaking as I restrained myself from closing the small distance between us and wrapping her against me.

"I fell in love with you, Bella. I wanted to build a life with you."

Silent tears began falling down her face. I cupped her cheek, my thumb drawing small circles on her soft skin. "I've been dead these past months without you."

"Do you…" She shivered and closed her eyes. "Do you still love me now?" she whispered.

"_Little Bell_," I breathed. "I've never stopped."

With a sob, she launched herself at me and I caught her. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I held her shaking body against me. Her face was buried in my chest, deep sobs ripping from her throat. I lowered us down to the blanket, keeping her held against me as she cried. I rested my face against her soft hair, inhaling the fragrance of it as I whispered and crooned nonsensical words to her, reveling in the fact I had her back in my arms and my life. My own tears trickled down my cheeks, dripping into her hair as I let my emotions out. We sat wrapped around each other, sharing our pain.

I was holding her again—and this time I wasn't letting go.

*()*

"You must be so angry with me."

I looked down into Bella's tear-filled eyes. "No." I kissed her gently. "I didn't see what was right in front of me, Bella. I trusted her. I never suspected she could do anything so … appalling."

"She … she said so many awful things, Edward. She seemed to know so many personal details about you … about us. And you had never said anything bad about her. The one time you talked about her you said she was your friend."

I pulled her back against my chest. "She was, at one time, my best friend. But she changed. Our relationship changed." I sighed, my breath stirring the hair on the top of her head. "I should have told you more about what was going on with me and how I was feeling. I should have said something about Vic. It just seemed so … disloyal after all she had done for me and I didn't want to drag you into the whole mess." I snorted. "So much for loyalty on her side."

"Why didn't you tell me about your plans—about moving here?"

"I was afraid to scare you away. I was worried you would tell me not to do it. I thought you would be worried about my career or that I was doing it too fast." I chuckled darkly. "Just like your tip jar I thought if I didn't tell you until it was all done you couldn't say no."

Her head tilted back up to me. "I wouldn't have told you no."

My breath caught. "And now? Would you tell me no now?"

She shook her head.

"Bella …" I whispered, ducking my head down to press my lips to hers. Their softness molded to mine so easily, as if that was where they were meant to be. Slowly, tentatively, our mouths moved, welcoming the feeling of being joined together. My hand wound into her hair, pulling her closer, tilting her head as I deepened the kiss. My tongue dipped and slid along hers, her taste filling my mouth and overwhelming me with its sweetness. Groaning, I wrapped my arm around her pressing her against me as we discovered each other again.

It was a kiss of want and need.

Of forgiveness and regret.

It was filled with the pain of the past and the promise of the future.

It was a kiss of welcome.

I was home.

*()*

The sun was dipping behind the trees as I lowered my face to Bella's neck, my lips tracing a soft pattern up the column of her throat. "We should go soon, Little Bell. It's going to be dark shortly. We need to walk back to the car." I had been shocked when she told me she had walked all the way here from town and planned on doing the same to get back to the little hotel where she was staying. I shuddered simply thinking of her alone out here in the woods, even though she assured me she had done it many times.

She snuggled even closer and I held her securely. We had been wrapped around each other for hours, talking, exorcising demons and opening all the wounds, finally allowing them to start healing. I made her tell me everything Victoria had said to her, wincing at the pain in her voice as she relived the conversation and how devastated it had left her. How the manipulated pictures of me with other women made her feel so ill. Her whispered confession of feeling stupid, used and worthless had brought tears to my eyes. She was none of those things, and I hated that she had been made to feel like that. That she felt my actions had made her feel that way. It also explained the anger I had witnessed that awful night.

I told her how I found out about Victoria's visit, what had transpired afterward, and how I had found her today. I shared with her how empty the past few months without her had been and how nothing had really mattered. I confessed to sinking into the character I was playing so deeply that I ignored my family and friends because it was easier to be him and deal with his pain than my own.

"You're so thin," she whispered, her hand cupping my rough cheek.

My own fingers traced the soft curve of her face. "So are you."

"I haven't been … hungry."

"Well, I need to fix that."

"Then I get to help you, too."

I smiled softly at her. "Maybe I could get you to make me some pie? I'd share."

A shadow crossed her face. "I haven't baked one since … since you left."

"Bella …"

She shrugged. "I couldn't do anything that made me think of you."

I slipped my fingers around the chain on her neck and held up her pendant. "You kept this."

"I found it when I came back to clean out my apartment. I had it in a box for a while but one day about a month ago I put it on. I suddenly wanted to." She touched the small disc almost reverently. "I wanted to believe that some part of what we were was true."

"It was all true. Every smile, every word … everything I was feeling was true." I lifted her face. "Tell me you know that's true now. Please."

"I do."

"So you'll make me a pie again?"

"I'll make you as many as you want."

"Forever, Little Bell?"

"Forever."

I kissed her gently. "Perfect."

I tightened my arms around her. "Let me take you back to the hotel. We can get something to eat and then I'll find a place to stay."

Her eyes widened. "You're leaving again?"

"NO! Not without you." I assured her firmly. "Never again." I hesitated. "I didn't want you to think I expected to stay with you in your room."

Her voice was shy. "You can. If you want."

I lowered my mouth to hers. "I want."

*()*

Bella curled around me, our skin still damp from our love making. I nuzzled the top of her head. "I'm never letting you go," I whispered into her hair. "I never want to be without you again."

She tilted her head up, smiling her sweet smile at me. Her hair was messy from my hands, her lips swollen, cheeks pink, but it was her eyes that captivated me. Content and happy—the pain I had seen in them earlier, gone. I knew if I could see my own eyes right now, they would look the same. I was where I belonged.

With my Little Bell.

When we were once again joined, our bodies melded together as closely as possible, I knew, without a doubt, I would never again leave her. I would never again let her push me away. Her mouth moving with mine was heaven. Her hands clutching my shoulders, holding me close, were grounding. Her muffled moans and whimpers were for me and me alone. Buried deep inside her was perfection. Together, we were perfection.

I was home.

The only home I ever wanted.

I smiled back at her. "Promise me, Bella. Promise me you will _never_ not talk to me again."

Her smile faded. "Edward, I'm—"

I laid my finger on her lips. "No more apologies. I should have been more open and you should have told me about Victoria. We both made mistakes. But from now on, we talk. Honestly. Always. I can't lose you again."

She kissed my finger. "You won't. Ever. I promise."

I gathered her back up in my arms.

That was all I needed.

*()*

The applause rang in my ears as I stood up. Leaning over, I shook Carlisle's hand, his face beaming with pride. I kissed Esme's cheek, then my mother's, before ducking down and meeting the wide, excited eyes of my beautiful wife. "I'm so proud," she whispered against my lips while I kissed her as deeply as I could with millions of people watching. Giving her small hand one last squeeze, I stepped up on stage to accept my Oscar.

Smiling widely, I accepted the heavy statue and accepted a quick kiss on the cheek from the actress who handed it to me, then faced the audience. Many faces I knew. Many I had worked with or admired. It was a welcoming sight.

Victoria's face was nowhere to be found, though. She was nowhere to be found. Last I heard she was running a talent agency in some small town in bum-fuck-nowhere. Her fourth or fifth attempt since fleeing L.A. and the barrage of negative press that chased her out of town. She lost everything, the way she deserved to, and I felt nothing for her loss.

I cleared my throat as I looked over the sea of smiling faces.

"What a great night." I grinned into the microphone. "This seems like it's becoming a habit." I paused, arching an eyebrow. "One I really don't want to break."

Amidst the laughter, I caught Bella's eye. It had been just over three years since that day in the meadow. Three years of learning and laughter, arguments and tears, new houses, moves, compromises, movies and above all ... love. Three years of love. Bella's unwavering love for me, and mine for her. Just as I had told her, she was my nucleus and all things in my life revolved around her.

Last year I had won Best Actor for my role in The Soldier, and this year I was taking home Best Supporting Actor for my role in Carlisle's latest film we had shot in Toronto this past year. He was still, undoubtedly, my favorite director to work with, and I knew he always would be. Add in the closeness we had outside the studio we were becoming a force to be reckoned with in the industry. Our plans for our own production company were well underway and the topic of much speculation.

I had been in L.A. the past few months making another movie, and Bella had been with me the whole time. It was the only way I agreed to do this movie. I couldn't leave her behind this time, and although we had enjoyed our time here, we were both ready to get back to our far quieter, more private life in Canada. Filming had run longer than planned, so we couldn't leave quite yet, but we looked forward to the day we were able to do so.

I smiled tenderly at Bella, a silent question passing between us, and she nodded, telling me she was okay. I noticed her cheeks were slightly flushed and she was breathing deeply, but I hoped that was from excitement and not because she was feeling ill. She should be at home resting; I knew her back was aching terribly and her feet hurt. But she knew I wouldn't come without her and she had insisted on attending. So now my due-in-a-few-weeks wife sat beaming, ignoring the pain and discomfort in order to share this moment with me. She had been shifting a lot beside me and I knew as soon as I could, I needed to get her home with her feet up. I had no desire to attend any after parties or socialize.

I turned my attention back to the microphone and said my speech, thanking the right people, making a few jokes and before I wrapped up, expressing my love for my family. As I stepped back from the microphone I saw both my mother and Esme lean toward Bella who was sitting, now, hunched over in her seat. My mother's head lifted and her eyes flew to mine.

Instantly I knew.

My son was about to make his debut. Early. Thank God we had a great doctor here as well as back home. I had wanted to be ready for anything, just in case.

Without another thought I thrust my statue into the presenter's hand and strode forward, ignoring the stage escort's pleas to follow her off stage. Around me the music swelled, indicating they were going to a commercial break, and I jumped off the stage and rushed to Bella.

"Little Bell?"

She smiled up at me, tears in her eyes. "My water broke, Edward. I'm sorry—we have to leave."

"Damn." I grinned. "And the party was just getting started." Leaning down, I swooped her up in my arms, chuckling at her embarrassment of the wet gown clinging to my skin. I kissed her forehead. "I guess we'll have our own after party." Looking around at all the stares, I chuckled. "Gotta go folks, I've got an audition that can't wait!"

Applause followed us as we made our way up the aisle, Bella's head buried in my neck, hating the attention she had brought herself. Carlisle, Esme and my mother followed, all smiling and accepting the many congratulatory remarks being thrown our way. There was no point in telling them to stay; Mom was too excited and as my son's godparents, I wouldn't be able to keep Carlisle and Esme away. Carlisle was on the phone already alerting our doctor what was happening. I had to chuckle. At our appointment last week, he had told me he'd be watching the show as he wished me well, so he might already know without the call.

As I strode out into the lobby, I nuzzled Bella's head. "I've got you, Bella."

She smiled up at me, her eyes wide with nerves and love as she looked into my eyes.

"You always do, Edward."

I beamed down at her in excitement. I tightened my hold on her, so she knew I had her and I would keep her safe. With her in my arms I had all I needed. Everything good in my life was with her; because of her.

She smiled back at me, her love shining in her eyes and I brushed a kiss onto her forehead. We were about to become parents; the ultimate expression of the love we shared.

Soon I would be holding my son. I'd have them both now.

Yep.

What a great night.

* * *

**So that is it my friends. Short and sweet. Thank you for reading. I have a one shot called Ask me Anything that will post on the weekend. I have a short three chapter Christmas fic that will post soon called Belong to Me. The banner is up in my group, Edwards Eternal Love of Words. You HAVE to be 18+ to join.**

**Thank you again. I have the most amazing readers in the fandom. YOU. **


End file.
